Building A New Blueprint
by hushhush182
Summary: Lucia Reynolds just met her father Will Schuster,and just been thrown into his world of Lima Ohio and Glee Club.Lucia doesn't know what to make of her father,his fiancee Emma,the New Directions,or Sam.The boy who seems intrigued by Lucia.But boys are the farthest thing from her mind,especially since Lucia's mom just died of cancer.Can Will help Lucia adjust and make a new life?
1. Chapter 1

McKinley High School. I was finally standing in front of the high school. I had to take two buses to get here all the way from Columbus, but I hoped it would be worth it. I looked at the time-2:36. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down for anything that would happen. I took one last look at the time before I pushed the doors open and entered the school. Time to finally meet the man my mother said is my father. Will Schuester.

I had finally gotten the courage to go and find my father. My mother said in the letter (which I had with me) that when she knew Will he was a nice guy. Whenever I asked about my father my mom never really said anything bad about him. She just didn't know what had become of him, when I was little she told me that she left Will and dropped out of his life when she became pregnant. She didn't want to ruin his life, she would say Will had big dreams to become a singer, and she didn't want to get in the way of his dreams so she left. Too bad that when she left she was all alone-after she found out she was pregnant her parents-my grandparents threw her out. They practically disowned her and didn't want anything to do with her. My mom told me they thought she brought shame to the family by being pregnant at such a young age and with no husband. When she wouldn't get rid of the baby she was forced to leave, and she always said she would do it a million times again because then she would always have me.

A sad smile crept on my face. Mom, god I missed her, it's only been four days, and already it feels as if a part of me has just disappeared. And what was I supposed to do if my father didn't want anything to do with me? I had nowhere else to go.

Speaking of my father I had no idea where the hell I was going. I made it inside the school, yet I had no idea where to look. I knew he taught Spanish, and coached the "New Directions" Glee club (thank god for the internet) but I had no idea where his room was. I was just aimlessly walking around the seemingly empty high school when someone walked by me,

"Hello. I'm sorry I am trying to find someone but I have no idea where I am going. Can you help me?" I explained to the woman. She was petite, with red hair-'ginger' I guess you could call it, hazel eyes, and early thirties if I had to guess.

"Sure I can help you." She said in a chirpy voice and extended her hand which I shook. "Emma Pillsbury, school guidance counselor."

"Lucia Reynolds." I replied

"I'm sorry but you don't look familiar. Are you new to the school?" Emma asked me, and I didn't really know how to reply without giving too much away.

"No…" I said slowly, "But I might be going here. It all depends on what my father wants to do." It wasn't really a lie, sadly it was kind of the truth, everything rested in the hands of this man who is my father.

"Oh. Well ok." She said, "Anyway who are you looking for?"

"Uh Will Schuester." I replied and she gave me this funny look, which made me not want to be here anymore.

"Are you thinking about joining Glee club?" she asked quizzically, still looking at me funny.

"Something like that." I lied, "Anyway is he still here?" I asked trying to switch to something else so she wouldn't ask any more questions, and thankfully she didn't.

"Yes he is still here; actually he is in Glee club right now. I will take you to him; just follow me to the choir room. " She said and started walking, and I followed thanking the heavens I didn't come all this way and not have him be at the school. In the short walk to the choir room I asked her about Will, and if he was a good coach. "Oh he is one of the best, and he is an amazing singer. All the Glee kids really love him; Glee club is just one big family, everybody is loved and accepted. I think you will like him." She said happily, _hopefully_ I muttered in my head.

"But what about family? I mean being the coach must be very time-consuming." I said prodding it into the conversation, hopefully discreetly enough so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well I am actually his fiancée." She laughed and that completely caught me off guard. I didn't even know what to think about my father let alone the fact he had a fiancée. I tried to not let it show, "Congratulations." I said as happily as I could.

"Thank you. And no I don't mind it, I really care for the kids in the club as well, and the work he is doing is so amazing I can't help but support him." She said proudly, it sounded like she really loved him, which for some reason made me a little jealous. I just keep thinking he is my dad, so I just keep picturing him with my mom, not Emma. But she did seem nice enough.

"Well here we are." She said opening a door and stepping inside, I tried to calm myself and even my breathing. I was about to meet my father. Oh god I was not ready for this but I had no choice. I followed Emma and stepped inside the room.

It was a large choir room, with a grand piano in the middle. There were trophies on the other side of the room, noting the club's victories in competitions. But what I didn't like was when I walked in every kid in the room was looking at me. There were twelve of them, and I was uncomfortable having that many people staring at me. Then Emma spoke to someone who was writing on wipe board, his back turned to me.

"Will this is Lucia; she said she needed to talk to you." The man turned around and I couldn't breathe as I came face to face with my father.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked exactly like the picture I found online, except he was taller in person. He looked to be at least six feet. It felt so surreal to see my father standing in front of me, and he didn't even know who I was-not yet anyway. We had the same curly hair expect mine was dark brown his golden brown, mom always had straight hair. I didn't have his eyes though, his eyes were green, mine a deep brown like mom's. But I did have his smile though, and a little bit of his nose. Yeah, I think this man is my father.

"Hello Lucia." He said smiling extending his hand. I met his handshake and prayed he didn't notice the slight shake of my hands. "What can I do for you?" I felt like I couldn't breathe, how was I supposed to bring this up to him, come in and disrupt his life.

"I…um…" I was stammering, I felt everyone's eyes on me, and it only made me more nervous, "Is there someplace private we can talk?" I asked nervously. I could tell he was confused, but he obliged to my request.

"Sure. My office is in the back. Guys take five and keep thinking of songs." He said to the kids in the room. He started walking to the back of the room to an office; I happily went in glad to not be in front of all those people anymore. This was going to be hard enough. He gestured for me to take a seat, so I did because my legs felt like Jell-O. Will sat behind his desk and asked, "I'm sorry Ms…"

"Reynolds." I said, wondering in the back of my mind if my mother's last name sounded familiar

"Right. Well Ms. Reynolds what can I do for you? Are you new? Do you wish to join Glee Club?" he asked me.

"No. I am not a student here. Not yet anyway…" I trailed off and he just looked at me to continue, and I didn't know how I was going to say this to him.

"I came here to talk to you about something serious…." My voice cracked, and I felt my breathing quicken, oh god. He started to look concerned, he got up from his desk and walked over to me, "Ms. Reynolds are you alright?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No I am not alright. I…I…fuck!" I put my head between my hands. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I started crying, I don't know why but I just started crying. Looking like a freaking head case in front of my father. _Father… _that made me cry even more. Will bent down to look at me, "Lucia, do you want me to go get someone?" he asked slowly.

"No! I don't have anyone anymore. You're the only person I have left." I said shooting out of the chair looking at him; I could swear I saw a slight film of terror cover his face.

"What?" he asked quietly

"I'm your daughter." I whispered the words, and once they came out I couldn't take them back. I looked at Will, and he face paled he kind of stumbled against the wall of his office for support. I sunk back into the chair emotionally exhausted.

"I'm sorry. What?" he asked in quite shock, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I was after all the one dropping the bomb on him.

"Seventeen years ago you had sex with my mother Lily Reynolds." I said rather point of fact, and he winched at my words.

"Wait Lily? But I haven't seen her in…" he trailed off, putting the pieces of the puzzle together, "Oh god." He moaned, "But we were carefully, I mean it was her first time, but we were careful. At least I thought we were." He looked over at me.

"Guess not." I mumbled

"Wait what did you mean? 'You're the only one I have left.' He asked, "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, but it was useless I started crying again, "My mother is dead. She died four days ago. She had been battling cancer for the last three years." I choked out; tears were running down my face while I tried to quickly wipe them away.

"Jesus." He whispered, "And you don't have any other family? No grandparents." He asked.

"No. My mother's parents threw her out of their lives when she became pregnant and she wouldn't get rid of the baby. All my life has just been me and my mom, the day her parents threw my mom out was the last day she ever saw them." I said sadly, Will then just kind of slumped to the floor and put his head in his hands in defeat, finally accepting that this was happening and this was real.

"I just don't understand. Why did Lily never tell me?" He looked up at me for the answers and thankfully I had them. I pulled out my mother's letter to me explaining everything about my father and why she did what she did. I handed it to him, "Here this will explain everything." I said giving it to him. I watched him read the letter, and I was surprised to see a tear fall down his cheek. For some reason it made my heart ache.

After he finished reading the letter he looked up at me. "You look like her, but I see some of me in you." He said quietly.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "I am a good kid. I don't get into any trouble, and I get good grades. I mean yeah I struggle here and there but it's ok. I don't smoke or do drugs, and I hang out with good people." I rushed the words out of my mouth, "Please. I just lost the only person I have." I sobbed, "Please, please don't tell me to leave. Please don't tell me you never want to see me again. I don't have anyone else." I broke down sobbing, not caring how I looked. I felt Will pull me up out of the chair and wrap me in his arms. It was so sudden and new I didn't respond at first, but then I wrapped my arms around him and just cried harder.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Will said soothingly.

"I am so scared." I sobbed into his chest, and he just wrapped me tighter

"I know. But I am not going to leave you. You're going to stay right here in Lima with me. You will get through this. We will get through this." He said with thick emotion covering his voice.

"Thank you Will." I sobbed, feeling a great pressure lift off my shoulders, and I just kept sobbing in his chest till it felt like I had nothing left.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

It took me awhile to calm down and collect myself. But I was sure I didn't look too great.

"At the risk of giving you a full stroke there is something else I need to tell you. My mother's funeral is in two days, in Columbus, that's where we live." I said to him and I could already see burden cover his face, "But don't worry, everything is taken care of. You don't need to do a thing. I was just letting you know in case you wanted to come." I quietly said.

"Of course I will go…wait how did you get here from Columbus?" he asked me

"Bus." It's a little less than two hours from here to Columbus."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you and your mom living in Columbus." He asked me

"We moved back here so she could get treatment from the OSU James Cancer Hospital."

"Moved back? Where else have you guys lived?"

"Well I was born here in Ohio, then when I was little my mom moved us to Virginia, where I mostly grew up. Then in the last three years, after she was diagnosed we moved back to Ohio so she could get treatment." I hesitated, "I guess this means I am going to go to McKinley?" I said with the question in my voice.

"Yes. I will enroll you on Monday. That ways it gives you time to get through the funeral, and have you move in with us." He said

"Us?" I asked, and then remembered Emma. I looked out into the choir room and she was still there. "Oh right your fiancée."

"How did you know about Emma?" he looked at me confused

"She told me." I stood up and went for the door, "You'll probably want to talk to her now and fill her in. I have to go make a call so I'll be right back…she seems nice." I said softly, and he gave me a small smile and nodded.

I opened the door and all eyes were on me, "Uh Emma. Will wants to talk to you." I explained, she nodded looking slightly dumbfounded at the same time. She was probably thinking what the hell was going on. Probably so were all these kids I thought as I turned back to the choir room. They just kind of looked at me like I was a side show attraction, and since I'm sure they saw my hysterics they probably thought I was one.

"I have to make a call." I mumbled walking out of the room into the vacant hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam noticed the girl when she walked into the choir room with Ms. Pillsbury. She didn't look familiar so he guessed she was a new student or something. She wasn't bad to look at. Yeah he had been with super gorgeous, hot chicks before like Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes-but this girl was something different. She had brown wavy hair just past her shoulders, and what looked like brown eyes, but he couldn't really tell because she was wearing glasses. And she was wearing this little black dress with a red belt, it reminded him of something Tina might wear, but this dress accented her curves in all the right ways. Unlike the girls he had dated before she didn't wear her beauty like a shield, but rather kept it quiet and hidden, you just had to know where to look. He found it sexy.

He hoped she was joining Glee Club.

Sam didn't realize he had been staring at this girl till she started to talk to Mr. Schuester.

**"Hello Lucia."** Mr. Schuester said shaking the girls' hand. _Lucia_…Sam thought that was a pretty name. He thought Lucia looked nervous; it could have been his imagination but he thought he saw the girls hand shake slightly when she went to shake Mr.S's hand.

**"I…um…"** Lucia stammered, Sam thought she defiantly sounded nervous. But nervous about what? His suspicions only heightened when she asked to talk to Mr.S in private.

"Well that was kind of weird." Artie said as Lucia and Mr.S went into his office

"Maybe she is new here?" Joe asked

"Maybe she wants to join the Glee Club?" said Sam without realizing it, still staring at Lucia.

"Guys I don't think we should be watching this conversation, it is obviously private." Ms. Pillsbury said, yet even she didn't look away at the scene unfolding in the office.

To Sam it looked like Lucia was trying to tell Mr.S something, but she couldn't. He felt bad for her somehow and wanted to help her. Mr.S walked over to her and tried to comfort her when she jumped out of the chair, and it looked like she was shouting something but Sam couldn't make out what it was. He could tell she was crying. Then Mr.S went pale and sort of backed up against the wall, like he had seen a ghost, Lucia just sat back down in the chair and continued to cry.

"What the hell do you think is going on? Rory asked confused

"Shh!" Brittany tried to quiet him

Sam saw Mr.S and Lucia continuing to talk, both of them looking exhausted. For some reason Sam couldn't explain he didn't like to see this girl cry. He never really liked it when girls cried, it made him uncomfortable, but with this girl…it kind of made him sad to see her like that.

"Look I think she is giving him something." Tina said, and Sam watched as Lucia handed over what looked like a letter to Mr.S.

They all saw him read the letter while Lucia just sat there quietly. Sam wondered if the others saw that after he read the letter a look of recognition came over Mr.S's face. Then Lucia started to talk and Sam could tell she was trying to rush out her words in an effort to tell Mr.S everything. She started crying again-well not crying Sam thought, but hysterically sobbing. It made his heart hurt and he didn't even know why. He didn't even know this girl.

All of them watched wrap this girl up in his arms and just let her cry and cry till she calmed down. None of them said anything. Sam didn't know why but all he wanted to do was wrap up Lucia in his arms and not let anything hurt her.

After she had calmed down Lucia and Mr.S just sat talking. Then after a couple of minutes the girl got up and walked toward the door.

"She's coming." Sugar said quietly, and with that Lucia opened the door,

"**Uh Emma. Will wants to talk to you." **Lucia told Ms. Pillsbury, Ms. Pillsbury got up looking confused and went into the office. Leaving Lucia standing in the choir room with everyone looking nervous and very uncomfortable. She knew they were staring at her. She looked to the ground, **"I have to make a call**.**"** She mumbled and left the room.

"Should someone go check up on her?" Blaine asked hesitantly, everyone looked at each other.

"I'll go." With that Sam got up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that you actually told him." Adam said astonished, even through the phone I could just see the amazement in his face. I was sitting in the hallway by myself, glad to be alone and just talk to my friend.

"I can't believe he didn't pass out." I said sarcastically, "For awhile I thought he would." And I could hear Adam chuckling.

"So what happens now?" he asked me

"I move here to Lima and live with him; Monday he will enroll me in McKinley, and I guess that's that, but right now I just want to get through my mother's funeral." I told him

"Are you coming back up to the apartment tonight?" Adam asked me

"I am. I will come back up for the funeral, and Will is coming up the day of the funeral. I will come back to the apartment and finish packing up my things and Will, he will help me move after the funeral." I said, "No more living in Columbus." I said sadly. I kind of didn't want to leave Columbus; I had roots and family there. My support group was there.

"We will still be here for you Lucia, all of us-the whole group." Adam said comfortingly, "Your only an hour away, and hey Google Plus." He added lightly and I smiled sadly.

"You won't be able to talk to any of us for awhile." I said sadly, "Only by letters we can communicate with you, and even then it takes awhile."

"I know." He said tiredly, "The time you need me the most is the time I get re-deployed to Afghanistan."

I made a small smile, "My big Marine is off to help his country."

"But you're the one that needs my help the most. At least you'll have Phillip-your one man Air Force pilot." He said lightly and it made me laugh.

"My brave, strong military members." I smiled

"Don't worry; we will make sure nothing happens at the funeral."

"You don't think he would be stupid enough to show up, not after what happened, after what you and Phillip said to him." I said sternly, trying to wipe away the memories from my head

"I don't know, but we can't be too careful." He said steadfast, "Listen I have to go finish taking care of something before I leave. Call me when you get back home and I'll come over and keep you company and help you pack."

"Ok. Thanks Adam I really appreciate it." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I closed my eyes and tried to process this day. I knew this was all going at a whorl-wind speed, but there was nothing I-or anyone else could do to stop it. My life and the control I had over it had collapsed and disappeared the minute my mother stopped breathing-at least that's what it felt like.

"_Hello._" I voice called out of the darkness and immediately I stiffened and tensed- I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a guy-one of the guys from the choir room. He looked down at me and just stared at me-but I couldn't tell the emotions in his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly, I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, and to a complete stranger. For some reason he sat down next to me, and I just looked at him. His hair was a light blond, and cut short, hanging almost over his eyes-kind of like a side swept bang style. He had nice eyes-like really nice eyes; they were a cloudy green…No! I will not be pulled in by boys again, what happened to me was still fresh and raw. But I wouldn't let Justin brake me.

"Are you ok?" He turned and asked me quietly

"I'm sure you all saw my hysterics back there, so no I am not ok." I said bitterly, I was not in the mood for this.

"Well why were you crying?" He still asked me

"What's your name?" I asked changing the subject

"Sam Evans."

"My mother died." I said quietly looking at my feet and continued, "And I came here to meet my father for the first time." I heard him make a small gasp.

"Mr.S is your dad?" he asked me dumbfounded

"Yes. So within four days my mother died, I found my father, and next week will move to Lima, enroll in McKinley, and be thrown into a new life."

"To be honest, I really don't know what to say to that."

"It's ok. At least you're being honest." I replied, "It's ok I'm pretty sure everyone would have found out by next week anyway. It's just going to be rough transferring now, it's already the middle of October, and I have to get used to the beginning of Junior year all over again." I said sadly

He got up and smiled. "Come on." He said extending his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. I looked at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To take you to meet some new friends." He smiled, and I knew were this was going

"I am not joining Glee Club." I said sternly and looked him square in the eyes. I didn't want to start 'bonding' with my father just quite yet.

"You don't sing?" he asked

"No." I lied. The truth is I loved singing and I loved music. The happiest moments from the past three years was when my Cancer Support Group and I would get together. We would all get together at someone's house or somewhere completely random and have music jams. I would always end up singing per everyone's request. But I didn't want to tell Sam that, right now I wanted to distant myself from my father and Lima until I knew this situation was going to be permanent.

"We let me just take you to meet them." He insisted, and I knew we wasn't going to let it go

"Alright." I sighed, and he took my hand and led me back to the choir room, and I tried to ignore the electricity I felt when he took my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, I woke up and faced the day. _I have to bury my mother today_ I thought to myself, I got up and started crying.

I looked back on my life the past week. I lost my mother, planned her funeral, meet my father, and his fiancée at the same time. Not to mention his Glee club-all within the same hour. And Sam-I didn't know what to make of Sam. I mean the Glee Club seemed nice, they were all really nice to me; even after they found out I was Will Schuester's daughter. One guy was particularly nice to me besides Sam-Rory. He was really sweet, and him talking in his Irish accent just made everything he said seem better.

I couldn't think about that now; and wonder how my life in Lima was going to work out. I had to think about my mom today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after I got ready I heard the door bell ring.

"Hi guys." I said giving a small smile to my main men Adam and Phillip. They both wrapped me in a giant warming hug.

"Hey hun, you ready to go?" Phillip asked me, and I nodded slightly

"Your dad meeting you there?" Adam asked me, dad that word was so fresh and new... I was going to have to get used to it.

"Yeah." I replied closing and locking the door. Adam wrapped his arms around my shoulders on the way to the car.

"I can't believe your moving right after the funeral." Phillip said amazed as we got into the car. I couldn't believe it either, but what choice did I have.

"I guess its better this way." I said sadly, "Fresh start and all."

"But we will always be there for you. The whole group." Adam said reassuringly.

"I know but your leaving soon." I said sadly, "Your still picking me up in a week for the music jam right?"

"Of course, there is nothing I would rather do before I go than to hear your amazing voice." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"At least you'll have me." Phillip laughed, and I laughed along with him. I reached forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. I thanked god everyday for Adam and Phillip; they both have been so protective of me since we have met, and I love them for it.

When we reached the funeral home, Adam and Phillip waited till I was ready to get out of the car. They both took my hands as we walked into the home. When we went in everything was set up exactly like the director said it would be. The room was filled with hydrangeas, mom's favorite flowers. I looked over at the casket. It was closed, as per mom's request. Adam and Phillip left the room to give me some privacy to say goodbye before everyone started to arrive. I walked over the casket and put my hands on it, It felt cold and numb. Separated from the rest of my body, I immediately broke down crying, saying my final goodbye to my mother.

I was able to make it through the first part of the funeral; everyone in my mother's life came and gave their condolences. Friends, fellow patients, people from the hospital, my Cancer support group was there. Then Will and Emma showed up. Will gave me a hug and so did Emma, I could tell she was trying to be nice, and I did want to like her, it was just going to take some time.

I was outside with Adam and Phillip trying to get some fresh air and calm my nerves before I had to give my speech,when I saw someone walk toward the funeral home.

"Oh god. What is he doing here?" I asked terrified, today was not the day to deal with Justin.

"Don't worry we will take care of this." Phillip said

"I thought he moved out of Ohio, how did he even know my mom had died, or even when the funeral was?" I was afraid, Adam took my hand and squeezed it.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked annoyed as Justin stood in front of us.

"What I can't pay my respects?" He joked, never taking his eyes off me. A cold chill started to run through me.

"Leave. Now. We told you what would happen if you ever came near her again." Phillip said angrily. Justin just smirked at him.

"I just came to make sure my girl was ok." He said sweetly, reaching out to try and touch me. He didn't get the chance because Phillip grabbed his arm in a second, holding him in a tight grip.

"I am not your girl." I said coldly, "Leave."

"Alright." He said annoyed freeing himself from Phillips grasp, "But this isn't over." He said looking from Phillip, to Adam, then to me. He winked and walked away.

I felt sick, but I couldn't do this right now. "Are you ok?" Adam asked me still holding my hand.

"No. But I can't deal with this right now. I have a speech to give." I said and walked back into the funeral home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stepped to the front of the room, took a deep breath and tried to speak to the people in front of me.

"My mother was an exceptional woman. She had this infinite way about her, anyone who knew her knew what she could do to people. My mother-Lily Reynolds could see people; for what they were, and she loved them no matter what." I paused and looked up from my paper; my eyes went to Adam and Phillip sitting in the front row. Both of them giving me encouraging looks, so I continued,

"All my life it has just been my mom and me." I looked up at Will who seemed to have this pained look on his face.

"But my mother's not here anymore…." I paused trying to not let the tears fall from my eyes, "She isn't here anymore, and I need to try to adjust to the world without her. And frankly I don't know how to do that." My voice cracked, and I saw a tear slip onto the paper in front of me.

"My mother wasn't just my mother. She was my sister, my best friend; she was my rock, my support. She..." I had to take a deep breath and wipe away the tears, "She was my everything. And now I don't know how to live my life without her. My mother won't see me in my prom dress, or be there when I get my diploma; she won't walk me down the aisle on my wedding day…" I broke off crying. I didn't know how to continue. Adam and Phillip got up from their chairs and stood next to me, Philip slipped his hand into mine, and Adam wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I saw Will start to move, but Emma kind of nudged him back down; she understood that I needed my friends right now. Not the father I met two days ago. I looked at them, and knew I had to continue.

I felt Phillip squeeze my hand, "But I know that really doesn't matter; because she will always be with me. In whatever I do, wherever I go, I know she will be proud of me no matter what decisions I make." I take a deep breath and lean into Adams arms.

"Which is why I know she is with us now, and I know that my mother wouldn't want us to be sad that's she is gone, but celebrate the life she lived. Lily would want me to thank all of you for not only helping her but helping me. We wouldn't have been able to make it through the last three years without all the love and support we both found here in Columbus. And I am sad that I will have to leave, but it's a fresh start and I know that's all my mom would have wanted for me; and I know that when I need support I always know where to find it." I smiled sadly, and looked up at Adam and Phillip.

After everyone came up to me to give their condolences I went into the back room with Phillip and Adam, and just cried and cried. Phillip just held onto me so tight, while Adam stood watch to make sure nobody came in and saw the mess I was.

Phillip held onto me and whispered, "You are strong Lucia. You will get through this and be happy again. Just try and give Lima a chance, and don't worry we aren't going to leave you."

"I love you guys so much." I choked out, my voice full of emotion and tears, and just held onto Phillip tighter. Thinking if I never let him go then I wouldn't have to start my scary new life in Lima, because truthfully I didn't know how I was going to deal with Will and Emma, McKinley High, The New Directions, and Sam…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know it feels like I am dragging things out, and I am, but I just dont know how to write any other way; but it will get better soon I promise! Please fav and review!**

When the funeral ended, and my mother was laid to rest Phillip and Adam gave me some time alone with my mother. I placed my hand over the smooth cool marble and traced the carved letters on the tombstone

_Lily Iris Reynolds _

_Born March 28__th__ 1981_

_Passed October 3__rd__ 2012_

_Beloved Mother, Friend, and Sister to all_

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tombstone; it felt cold ,I started to cry.

"I know you will always be with me." I sobbed out. My heart felt like it was splitting in half.

"I forgot her middle name was Iris." My body tensed, and then I realized that Will was standing behind me.

"Apparently my grandmother had a thing for flowers." I responded quietly wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Can I join you?" Will asked me, I didn't want to say no so I silently nodded my head. I felt him sit down next to me on the ground.

"Look Lucia, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through; and I know that this is new, and you are going to have to get used to it. We are going to have to get used to it, but we will make it work, I promise. It is just going to take time, and Emma and I are fully committed to helping you get through this and make this transition for you as easiest as possible."

Not knowing what to say because my life didn't seem to make sense anymore I sadly responded, "Ok." Will reached forward and placed his hand on the tombstone.

"I'm going to take care of our daughter Lily, I promise." Will placed his arms around my shoulders and for the first time I looked at him. He looked grief stricken. I didn't really feel like pulling away so I just leaned into his arms; and we just sat there staring at my mother's tombstone for I don't know how long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phillip, Adam, and I went back to the apartment, with Will and Emma following us. We were going to move all my stuff into Will and Emma's car, Adam and Phillip said they would drive me down to Lima and help me un-pack. God how I loved them; I just hoped Will and Emma liked them too.

When we got back to the apartment the introductions started.

"Emma, Will I would like to introduce you to two of my best friends. This is Staff Sergeant Phillip Wesley of the United States Air Force; and this is Corporal Adam Morrison of the United States Army." They all shook hands and made their pleasantries.

"They are two very important people in my life." I smiled at them, "I couldn't have made it through the last three years if it weren't for them."

"Where did you all meet?" Emma asked

"Cancer Family Support Group." I replied, and Will looked confused so I explained, "When mom and I got to Columbus and she started receiving treatment at the hospital, there was a support group for people who had family members suffering from cancer. So I started going to the meetings; that's how I met these handsome gentlemen." I laughed, Adam and Phillip just smiled at me, "That and the other members of the group, we are all very supportive of each other. I'm very grateful to all of them; but these two have really looked out for me."

"Pssh. We got to meet you, and for that we are both grateful." Adam replied grinning, wrapping his arms around me; and Phillip joined in laughing. We all stood in kind of a three-way hug in front of Will and Emma, and I'm thinking _'Wow this must look weird to them'_

Will cleared his throat, "Well I guess we should start packing things into the car." I pulled out of the hug and nodded. I walked to the door and unlocked it. Time to say goodbye of the last three years of my life; lately I was having to say more goodbyes than I wanted too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next hour the five of us moved boxes from the apartment to Adam's car and Will's car. I guess you could say mom and I did accumulate a fair amount of stuff over the years; I wondered where I was going to put most of mom's stuff; I didn't feel like giving up much of moms stuff, not just yet.

The car ride back to Lima was pretty quite. I don't think Phillip, Adam, or I wanted to actually realize the fact I wasn't going to be in Columbus anymore; but rather an hour away.

An hour later we arrived at Will and Emma's house; my new home. It seemed nice on the outside, a tiny one floor house painted a light yellow-seemed a little cheery. Will had assured me I was going to have my own room, and anything I didn't like we could change it right away.

As Adam and Phillip started to move stuff out of the cars Emma and Will gave me a little tour of the house. It was simple enough, kitchen, dining room, living room, Will and Emma's room with their own bathroom, and then my room-luckily with my own shower as well.

_'I am going to have to re paint'_ I thought to myself standing in my room staring at the white walls. I hated white walls; mom always thought they were plain and boring. But the room seemed nice enough; a full size bed, a chestnut dresser with a matching nightstand, a descent sized closet, and a full size widow that opened up into the back yard. As I surveyed the room Will and Emma were carefully watching me, waiting to see my reaction.

"Remember anything you don't like we can change." Will said to remind me. I put on a fake smile and turned around to face them,

"No it's nice. I like it I…I just want to repaint the walls. If that's ok?"

"That's fine." Emma said a little too enthusiastically. I could tell she was trying a tad too hard, "Any color you want." She smiled at me

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate it." We stood there in silence for a moment before I said something, "Well we should finish getting the stuff from the cars." I swiftly moved out of the room before they could say anything. I joined Adam and Phillip back outside,

"So? How is it?" Phillip asked me

"My room has _white_ walls." I replied putting emphasis on the white and they both just smiled at me.

When everything was unpacked out of the cars and put in my room I went outside to say my goodbyes to Adam and Phillip.

"Thank you both so much for today. I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't here; and not just for today but for the last three years." I choked out; tears were starting to come to my eyes.

"No thanks necessary Lucia. We just love you is all." Adam replied, his voice sounded a little strained, they both wrapped me up in their arms, and neither of us wanted to let go.

"You're still going to pick me up on Wednesday right?" I looked at Adam

"You know it." He laughed, "Five days from now I'll be back in Lima to pick you up for the music jam." He smiled, "A perfect last night before I go back to Afghanistan."

"Now don't make me start crying more." I said sadly

"Let us know if you need anything ok? We'll call you tomorrow." Phillip told me reassuringly, we all hugged one last time; they both gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me smile. After they drove away I went back into the house and was met by Will and Emma.

"I...I'm going to start unpacking." Hoping they didn't really feel like diving in and talking about everything just yet.

"Do you want any help?" Will asked me, I could tell he didn't know what to do or say, but hey neither did I

"No. I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Ok. Well let us know if you need anything; we'll call you when dinner is ready. Oh, and here," Emma handed me paint swatches.

"To help you pick what color you want your room to be." She smiled at me

I gave a small smile back, "Thanks." With that I walked to my room, shut the door, and looked at seventeen years worth of memories all piled in boxes. The sight just made me depressed.

"Guess I have to start somewhere." I muttered to myself I pulled out my iPod and speakers and _Needtobreathe_ filled the room. I began unpacking a box. The first one I opened I was faced with a picture of me and my mom when I was eight, we were standing in front of the crappy Christmas tree we has just bought, but we were smiling anyway. That's what mom did to you; no matter how crappy something was she still made you smile. I picked up the photo frame and started sobbing; hoping that the music was drowning out my sobs, but at the same time not caring if Will and Emma heard me.

I'm grieving.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV SOME SMUT COMING SOON!**

After awhile I heard a knock on my door, "Come in." Will poked his head into the room.

"Dinner is ready if you want to join us."

"Ok I'll be right there." He closed the door. I took a deep breath, I was about to have my first dinner with my shiny new family.

I walked out into the dining room where Emma and Will were sitting. I took a seat across next to Will and across from Emma.

"I hope you like pot roast and mashed potatoes; we wanted to do something special." Emma said cheerfully, her bright personality was something I was going to have to get used too.

"It's fine." I responded quietly, "You didn't have to go to any trouble." I wasn't looking at them. I didn't want to look into their eyes and be met with pity.

We started to eat when Will spoke to me, "Lucia I was thinking of going down to the high school tomorrow and get you situated. You know, fill out paper work, stuff like that. Would you mind coming with me?"

"But tomorrow is Sunday?" I asked questionably

"I know but the principal is letting us do it tomorrow before school starts. " He explained to me

"Oh, ok. Sure I'll go. What time?"

"About 9:30 we'll leave. Does that sound ok? I nodded, it's not like I really cared anyway

We ate for a couple more minutes in silence, but I could tell Will and Emma were staring at me. They wanted to say something, but they didn't know how. But I wasn't in the mood to start talking so I didn't really give them any help.

Emma was the one to finally interrupt the silence, "Lucia. I feel like we should talk about everything that has happened. You know, it's…it's not good to keep this stuff inside." She said cautiously, "You've been through a tremendous amount of…stuff."

Oh I really didn't feel like having this conversation right now. I mean I did just bury my mother a few hours ago; I wasn't in the mood to talk about how royally fucked up I was now.

"I really don't feel like talking right now." I responded in a clipped tone; I didn't mean to sound fresh, but I just didn't want to deal with this right now. I guess Emma got the hint because she backed off, "Ok, well maybe not now but soon we can talk about everything."

"May I please be excused? I think I want to go to bed early." I said trying to control my emotions, I don't know why, but I was getting mad.

"Sure Lucia, that's fine. See you in the morning." Will said sympathetically, it looked like he was going to try and give me a hug, but I was quicker in getting away from the table. I went to my room, shut the door, locked it, and exhaled. I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I walked into McKinley High school for the second time; only this time I was with my dad…about to register to go to school…and my mom was dead.

Talk about heavy.

After what seemed like forever in filling out paper work and getting my schedule Will led me from the office.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to do some quick things for Glee before we leave." He told me. Why was I hearing about this now? What was I supposed to do with myself?

"But don't worry, I have asked someone to show you around; someone who knows what it's like to be in a strange new place…and feel all alone." He added quietly. We walked toward the choir room, and I was surprised to see someone standing there.

"Lucia, I think you have already met Rory, but just in case this is Rory Flanagan." Rory stood in front of me and extended his hand, I shook it. I was so embarrassed and pissed at Will right now! Arranging a tour for me, like I was some child.

"Rory has offered to show you around the school, and it's lucky you just got your class schedule." Will beamed, and for some reason I felt like smacking that smile off his face; I can't believe he set this up.

"Shall we?" Rory asked me, I nodded and he led me out of the choir room into the hallway.

"Well let's see your schedule shall we." He took the paper out of my hand, and studied it. "Oh, you'll get the hang of these classes in no time; oh and look we have two classes together." He said excitedly pointing to the paper.

"Which two?" I asked looking up at him, really taking in his facial features for the first time. He had the bluest eyes; they…they were just so beautiful; and he had dark brown hair like mine, though his was combed and slicked back. Rory had a lot of things going for him, and the totally hot Irish accent seemed to help things a bit.

"English and personal finance." He smiled at me; oh…he had a really nice smile. All the anger I was feeling towards Will was melting away.

"Let me show you to your first class." He crooked his arm like a gentleman for me to take it

"You know you don't need to do this. I don't need anyone's pity, and I'm sorry Will dragged you into this."

He dropped his arm and almost…looked a little disappointed, "I'm not pitying you, and don't blame Mr.S I asked to do this." He told me sincerely, "I want to do this." He smiled at me, and crooked his arm again; I looked into his eyes. I knew I shouldn't go with him, I shouldn't get involved with guys right now…not after what happened with Justin. But…I felt safe around Rory. I looped my arm through his and smiled as guided me through the school.

"What part of Ireland are you from?"

"Derry."

"When did you and your family move here?" I looked at him, and he suddenly looked sad

"Actually it's just me; I'm a foreign exchange student living with a family in town. My family is back in Derry." He told me sadly

"I'm sorry." I told him, and I genuinely was. I finally met someone who kind of understood what that parent void felt like

"I'm sorry about your mum. I want to say something but I don't know what, because I'm not with my family either, but it's obviously n…" I cut him off

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything." I told him sincerely and looked into his eyes, and what I saw was not pity, but compassion; and that meant so much to me, "Your eyes say it all." I told him with a small smile, and he looked confused,

"Your eyes. I'm looking at them, and do you know what I see? Compassion. This whole week all I've have seen is pity when people look at me, and I absolutely hate it. But when I look at you, I don't see pity, I see compassion." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, "So thank you Rory, that's all I have wanted this week; and you gave it to me." Then I hugged him. He was taken aback at first then he hugged me back, and we stood like that for a few moments, till I broke away,

"How about that tour?" I asked him and looped my arm through his as he led me through McKinley High School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow." I breathed as Rory led me into the auditorium. It was huge, and the stage looked immaculate, I had never seen an auditorium like it before.

"Grand isn't it?" Rory chuckled as he led me to the stage, "It's like our second home in here." He took my hand and led me onto the stage and I was memorized.

"I take it by that smile you like it in here?" He laughed, his laugh was so sweet.

"It's so…so wide, so open." I said twirling around in a circle on the stage. I started laughing, it was the first time I had laughed like that in days. I looked over at Rory and he was just smiling at me.

"You have a pretty laugh did you know that?" he asked me, and the way he said it in his Irish accent made me smile even more. Rory came towards me,

"Lucia, I just want you to know if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here. I'm going to look out for you here, if that's ok with you." I took his hand and squeezed it, and smiled at him,

"Thank you. I'd like that. Will you help me get through tomorrow?" I felt like a child asking him, but I wanted to know.

"Of course." He smiled at me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up and got ready to face the day; my second first day of junior year, only it was going to be at McKinley High School this time. Will drove me to school, and asked if I wanted him to walk me to my classes. I told him respectably that I would be fine, instead of telling him I didn't need a babysitter. He did tell me though that he had Glee after school, and I was welcome to come; not wanting to start bonding with my father and his Glee kids just yet as nice as they were, I kindly declined in the best way I could and told him I would just head back to the house after school. I could tell he was slightly disappointed at my decline.

My first day, was to be as expected. Transitioning to a new school, in the middle of October after just starting your junior year in a school now over an hour away; now living with my new father and his fiancé only a week after my mother died; yeah the day was going as expected. The only thing that could have made it worse was instead of the normal 'new kid' glares, I was getting the 'oh look there goes the new kid who happens to be the daughter of 'Mr.S glares'. At least Rory did what he promised and checked up on me, which was nice of him.

Then at the end of the dragging school day, I was getting ready to leave when I realized something.

Today was exactly one week since my mother died. Tears instantly sprung to my eyes, and I knew I had to go somewhere private before anyone saw me crying. I went through the nearest door and realized I was in the auditorium, and I knew what I wanted to do. I wiped my tears, went to the speaker system and took out my IPod, found the song I was looking for, pressed play and went on the stage. When music started filing the empty dark auditorium a sense of calm passed over me as I began to sing,

_I'm wide awake I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong? I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9 Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece And landed on my feet I'm wide awake Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Out of the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end_

_I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue) I'm crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go) I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake Thunder rumbling Castles crumbling I'm wide awake I am trying to hold on I'm wide awake God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side_

**I started crying, I was mad at the fact that the world was cruel and that my mom was taken from me, I wasn't blind or innocent anymore**

_I'm wide awake But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue) I'm crashing from the high You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go) I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake_

I took a long breath and wiped away my tears.

"That was amazing." A voice in the darkness called out, and I immediately tensed up. Oh god, who heard me sing?

"Whose there?" I demanded, hoping my voice didn't sound shaky,

"And you said you didn't sing." Sam stepped out of the darkness, the look on his face showed amazement.

"Why are you here?" I asked him slightly annoyed, he started to descend the steps into the auditorium and come closer to the stage.

"I was on my way to Glee club, when I heard music. I came in here to see what was going on, and I saw you." He pointed at me, "Singing. You're amazing, why did you lie?" He hoped onto the stage, and suddenly I didn't want to be here having this conversation. I jumped off stage and ran to get my IPod. He jumped off and followed me.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" He asked

"Home." I replied in a clipped tone

"Why? We should go to Glee, and you can sing and audition for the gr..."

"No!" I screamed swinging around looking at him, I was getting too emotional, I felt tears fall down my face.

Sam stepped closer to me with a concerned look on his face, "Why are you crying?"

"This never happened. You didn't hear me sing, ok. Just please leave me alone." I cried and bolted from the auditorium, and ran as fast I could not even checking to see if Sam was behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't think Sam said anything because at dinner that night Will didn't mention anything to me. He and Emma just asked how my first day went and crap like that, I knew they still wanted to dive into everything that had happened but I just wasn't ready yet.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I looked at them after dinner ended,

"Sure." They both said in unison

"Well I was wondering if I can hang out with Adam and Phillip, and my Support Group Wednesday night. It's kind of a send off for Adam because he is getting re-deployed and I won't get to see him for a long time, so I was wondering if it was ok I go?"

"Hang out where?" Will asked me

"Back at Phillips apartment in Columbus." I lied, I didn't feel like telling them about our Music Jams, "Adam said he would pick me up and take me home?" I looked at them desperately; I really needed to be with my friends.

I think my look worked because they said yes. I thanked them, and went into my room to do more unpacking. I plugged in my IPod and texted Adam,

**ME:They said yes, so don't forget to pick me up Wednesday**

**He replied, I won't forget :) pick you up from the house Wednesday at 6:30**

**ME:Can't wait :)**

*Tap tap tap*what was that noise? I went to the door and opened it, but no one was there. Weird. I closed the door; I was still hearing the noise. I looked around the room and shrieked, someone was standing outside my window! I moved closer and saw who it was. Rory. I hurried to the window and opened it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I quickly whispered to him

"I wanted to see if you were ok?" he replied simply

"What?" I asked confused, and then I heard a knock at my door,

"Lucia is everything ok?" Will asked me,

"Uh yeah I'm fine." I told him trying to keep my voice steady

"I thought I heard you scream." He said anxiously

"Yeah, I saw a spider, but I killed it, everything's ok." Oh I hope he bought that lie

"Ok." He said, and it wasn't until I was sure he wasn't at the door anymore I turned to Rory,

"Come on; get inside before anyone see's you." He climbed through the window with ease, and was standing in my room.

"Now what are you doing here?" I asked him once more

"I came to make sure you're ok."

"Yeah and usually people do that with a call? Or a text? Not standing outside someone's bedroom window!" I quietly shrieked at him, "How did you even know where I live?" I asked slightly paranoid, in my track record with men if they show up where you live, it's not a good sign.

"I've been to Mr. Schue's house before, for Glee club stuff. Anyway I came to make sure you were ok. I was coming back from Glee club after school today and I saw you run out of the auditorium and you were crying. So I wanted to make sure you were ok, and I didn't know anyone that your number, and I didn't want to get Mr.S and Ms. Pillsbury involved in case it was nothing." He told me never once breaking eye contact with me, in my experience when someone does that, you know there telling the truth.

"Well, thank you for checking up on me." I told him quietly, "Here give me your phone." He handed me his phone and I put in my number, "There, now you won't always have to use the window." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Well I guess I should go then…"He trailed off looking at me, he didn't want to leave and I…I didn't want him too.

"Well, you could stay for awhile if you want, we could talk or whatever?" I started getting shifty and tugging at my shirt, it was something I did when I was nervous.

"I'd like that." He smiled. I walked over to my bed and sat down; motioning him to sit next to me; which he did.

"Do you want to know my story?" I asked him shyly, "It's a long one." I admitted

He looked at me, "I can always come back tomorrow."

"Ok,I'll leave the window unlocked then." I giggled, "And that will be our thing from now on, when you come to see me in the middle of the night, use the window."

He laughed, "Sounds like a plan." He kicked off his shoes, and laid down on my bed so I laid down next to him, and we just looked at each other.

"Can I trust you?" I asked him in a whisper, Rory just simply nodded his head, "Will you come like this often?" I asked him

"If you want me too." He said in his low accented voice, "It will be our thing." He took my hand, and I didn't pull away

"I'd like that." I squeezed his hand and took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready to tell you about me." He squeezed back,

"Just start from the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to talk." Sam said pushing into my bedroom.

"Uh. I was about to take a shower?" I said gesturing to the bathroom where I could hear the flow of water.

"I don't care." He said simply. He started coming towards me, his eyes…his eyes were full of a dark passion it was almost scary; I felt the intensity of his gaze everywhere on me. I turned away and headed into the bathroom,

"You need to leave. I have to take a shower and get ready for something." I told him, trying to hide the blush creeping up on my face. I went to shut the door when he came in, shut and locked it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He turned around and stared at me, his intensity made my blood boil. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. He pushed off the door and kissed me.

Shocked I broke away, "What…what do you think you're doing." I said a little breathless. I couldn't think straight, his hands were sliding up my neck, leaving a tingly sensation with every touch.

"Something we both want." Then he kissed me again, and I didn't pull away. The kiss wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle either. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed him against the door, I grazed his bottom lip with my tongue, asking him for access into his mouth. He moaned and parted his lips, and together our tongues met, it felt like every part of me was on fire. He pulled away and I whimpered in protest until he started grazing his teeth against my ear, my collarbone, my shoulder.

I pulled him off the door and led him into the middle of the room, I whispered in his ear, "Shower. Now." He led me into the shower and shut the door. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to tug up; he got the hint and removed his shirt in one quick motion. I took in his gorgeous chest; I pushed him under the spray and started to kiss him again. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned in response. I started running my hands down his lean chest and only stopped when I reached his jeans I reached to open the button then I slowly unzipped his pants springing free his….

***Beep Beep Beep*** I woke with a start panting. I stared at my ceiling for a moment before I looked over at my clock, and it was time for me to get ready for school. Rory was gone; we must have fallen asleep sometime in the middle of all the talking. I looked over on my nightstand, there was a note,

_I slipped out when I woke up, wouldn't want anyone to catch me ;), I am going back tonight if that's ok with you, just leave the window unlocked, see you in school_

_And P.S. last night was amazing, talk to you again tonight, same time same place :)_

I smiled and placed the note under my pillow, two days in Lima and I had already made a friend, an awesome one at that-mom would be proud. I got up and got ready, trying to figure out what that fuck that dream was about. I didn't even know Sam, yet I was having hot, sexy, dreams about him? This was not good, I promised I would steer clear of guys for awhile, except for Rory…but Rory was different.

This only confirmed what I thought yesterday, I had to distance myself from Sam, for my own good; and I was mentally chastising myself not to have anymore dreams about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I thought I was going to be able to make it through most of the day without seeing Sam-well almost. At lunch Rory invited me to eat lunch with him and the people from Glee; and that meant Sam as well. It was very nice to be with people, and everyone was really nice to me, except the whole time I could feel Sam's eyes on me, like they were in my dream…

"Lucia you ok?" Tina asked me and I snapped back into reality

"Uh, yeah fine why?" I tried to make it sound nonchalant

"Well you just seem a little flustered that's all?" she told me, and I tried to stop my blushing, and I tried to not look at Sam, but when I did he looked away from me, almost embarrassed

"No I'm fine, just a little warm is all."I smiled trying to divert from the current topic,

"So do you want to go?" Blaine asked me, and I was confused; how long was I zoned out,

"I'm sorry what?" I asked utterly confused

"The Lima Bean tomorrow-the coffee shop in town, we were going to go there tomorrow and hang? We asked if you wanted to join us." Ryder explained

"Oh I would love too!" I exclaimed, oh what I had the music jam tomorrow, "Wait what time? Not to sound rude or anything but I have plans and need to be back at Will's by 6:30." I explained

"Oh that's no problem. We are meeting after school; you'll be back by 6:30."Rory smiled and squeezed my hand under the table, and I smiled back, and I noticed Sam staring at me again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was uneventful and I didn't see Sam again, but I never got his gaze out of my head. That night at dinner I asked Will and Emma if it was ok if I go to the Lima Bean after school tomorrow with the kids from Glee. They immediately agreed, I think they were so happy about that fact I was making friends and not focusing on my recently dead mother, that Emma said I could take her car to school tomorrow and then to the Lima Bean. It was sweet she was trying to be so...nice and understanding; I could tell she was trying. After dinner I went to my room and narrowed down my paint color samples, when I heard a *tap tap tap* at my window. I smiled and turned around and saw Rory standing outside my window like last night; and like last night I opened my window and let the graceful Irish teen into my room.

I smiled at him, "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled back

"Want to help me pick out paint color?" I asked him holding up swatches

He laughed and takes off his jacket, "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finally deciding on a light blue for my walls, Rory and I laid next to each other on my bed, just talking. I told him about my mom the night before, and now I was telling him about Adam and Phillip and the music jam tomorrow night.

"They sound like genuine guys to me." He told me

"They are, I don't know how I would have been able to make it through the last three years without them. Now Adam is leaving again for Afghanistan and it will just be Phillip and me." I said sadly and tried not to get upset,

"Well now you have me too." He chuckled, and I smiled

"I'm guessing we are becoming fast friends, aren't we?"

"I would say so." He smiled and I giggled

"Well I hope you have fun tomorrow night, but I am glad you're coming to the Lima Bean with us."

"Yeah, the club seems really nice, but I'm not ready to start bonding with everyone just yet." I averted my gaze when I admitted that. Rory tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes,

"It's ok." He whispered, "I understand." And my heart swelled at his simple words, I turned my back towards him and leaned into him, then I felt his arms wrap around me;and in that moment I felt safe and loved. We fell asleep like that, his arms wrapped around me tight and secure

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was like the day before, only I had two good things to look forward too. I ate lunch with Rory and the Glee club again, and once again I felt Sam's eyes on me almost the entire time. We all promised we would meet at the Lima Bean after school at around 2:40, and then I would leave and get ready for the music jam. I was really proud of myself that I was trying to make friends and be social, and the kids in Glee were really nice. They didn't look at me the way the other kids were looking at me, the 'Oh there goes Mr.S 's daughter look', they treated me as an equal.

When the end of the day came I was actually happy to be going out, maybe…just maybe I would start to call these people my friends; but…I didn't know what to make of Sam. I followed the directions to the Lima Bean, and got there in one piece, but when I went inside I didn't see anyone. I looked at the time and I realized I was early; so I ordered a coffee and sat down at the nearest table flipping through a my phone talking to Adam about the details of tonight.

"Hello." I looked up startled, it was Sam. Of course it was because the one person I try to avoid just happens to be the next person that shows up, leaving us all alone. He took a seat across from me, and we just sat there in silence for a moment.

Then he broke the silence, "I think we should talk about what happened the other da." I cut him off,

"Don't." I warned, "It never happened, ok." I warned him, why did he want to talk about this anyway?

"But I just don't understand, you sing really well, so why wouldn't…"

"Just please stop!" I quietly shouted at him, "You don't understand, and I'm not going to explain it." I got up, "Excuse me." I rushed past him and went to the bathroom. Ugh! Why was he making this so difficult? I didn't want to talk about it, but he wouldn't let it go! I didn't want to be here anymore, but I couldn't leave, I didn't want the kids to think I was blowing them off. I went to look at my phone to check the time, only to realize it left it on the table. I waited another three minutes before I went back out and thankfully all the kids were there at the table. I took a seat next and Rory and checked my phone, I had one message from Adam

**Meeting at Zibbo's tonight, way out in the woods where no one can find us (evil laugh) pick you up from the house at 6:30, get ready to be the 'victim' **

I laughed, Adam loved October because of Halloween, in the years I have known him he has always gotten into it, trying to be all scary.

"What is so funny?" Joe asked me, and I looked up from the phone,

"Oh, nothing it's just my friend said something funny." I texted him back,

**See you then stalker :)**, I looked up and Sam was staring at me again, only this time it…it was different than before; I couldn't place it.

"Sorry I have to leave early, but I have to leave in like an hour." I apologized, I hope they didn't think I was brushing them off, "It's just I have to go back to Will's and get ready before I go out."

"Why do you call your dad Will?" Brittany asked out of the blue, and I was kind of taken aback, out of the corner of my eye I saw Tina nudge her with her elbow.

"I…I just don't feel comfortable calling him dad." I admitted, "I mean I have only known the man for about a week." I looked down into my lap, and I saw Rory move his hand under the table and take it in mind. I looked up and smiled at him, I was kind of sad he wasn't coming over tonight because of the music jam. I would have to take him sometime.

"Sorry. Sometimes I say the wrong stuff when it's not appropriate." Brittany apologized looking ashamed, and I felt bad.

"No. No it's ok, I…look I'm not going to pretend that everything is ok. My mother died and a little under two weeks I had to lay her to rest; meet the father I never knew existed; and change schools." I told them, "It's just going to take some time to adjust to-well everything."

"Well, you seem like the strongest person I know." Marley told me and everyone agreed, and that just made me feel good.

"I don't know about that." I said sadly, "Mom was always the strong one." I said quietly

I left at 5:30, but I kind of didn't want to leave, I was having a really great time with the guys. For the first time in weeks, I started to feel happy. I said my goodbyes, and drove home to get ready; but it was so sad, Adam was leaving-again, and I didn't want him to go; and what made me feel worse was he was disappointed in himself because he had to leave me at this crucial time.

At 6:30 I got a text from Adam,

**Look out your window**

I turned around but no one was there, I opened it and Adam popped out scaring the crap out of me. What was it with guys standing outside my bedroom window?

"You jackass!" I shouted while Adam was leaning against the house laughing, I was thankful Emma and Will weren't home.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." He said between laughs, and I wanted to smack him, "You ready?" He asked me extending his arms through the window.

"What you want me to climb out now?" I asked him, "Out the window?"

"Well you might as well, I'm right here." He simply stated

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I climbed through the other side and was supported by Adam's arms. I got to say, climbing through ones bedroom window was kind of fun.

Adam hugged me, "How you doing?"

"I'm adjusting." I put it at that

He put his arms around my shoulders and said, "Don't worry; it will just take some time." We started to walk towards his car, "And might I add you are looking very good tonight." He said smiling, which made me smile. I made sure to wear something nice so I chose a fitted floral printed dress with a full skirt, "You like?" I asked as I did a turn, he laughed and replied, "Yes. Very."

On the way to Zibbo's I told Adam about the week I have had. I told him about Will and Emma, how they were trying and being very nice. I told him about Rory and our weekly midnight chats in my room, which Adam didn't seem too pleased out, but I told him Rory was different, he was nice and sweet.

"That's what you first said about Justin." I instantly flinched at the memories pouring into my head; I could tell immediately he regretted saying it, "God Lucia, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." He was apologizing

"No it's fine." I replied quietly, "Now I know to be extra careful; but you don't need to worry about Rory, I can tell he is honest."

I told Adam about the kids from Glee, and how I hung out with them today, Adam was happy that it seemed like I was making friends. Then I told him about Sam-everything from the incident in the auditorium to what happened just a few hours ago.

"Am I going to need to have a talk with this guy?" Adam asked protectively and I smiled at his concern for me.

"No I am ok; hopefully I can talk to Rory and ask him to back off for me. I think I can handle it."

"Ok but anything else happens, you let Phillip know."

I smiled, "I will." Then the rest of the car ride we made small talk, avoiding the one topic we didn't want to bring up that Adam was leaving; and neither of us was happy about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam saw Lucia sitting at the Lima Bean all alone he knew this was the only chance he was going to have to talk about what happened in the auditorium. He just wanted to tell her he was sorry. He walked over and she didn't notice him, she was busy on her phone. He walked over to her,

"Hello." Sam said, and he could tell he startled her, but she didn't respond back. Sam sat down across from her and just sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke,

"I think we should talk about what happened the other da." She cut him off,

**"Don't."** She said angrily, **"It never happened ok."** Sam couldn't understand why she wanted to hide this, and why she was getting angry.

"But I just don't understand, you sing really well, so why wouldn't…"

**"Just please stop!"** She quietly shouted at Sam, **"You don't understand, and I'm not going to explain it." **Lucia stood up from her chair, **"Excuse me." **Then rushed into the bathroom; this isn't how Sam pictured this conversation going. He certainly didn't want to make her upset, but what was she hiding that was so important? Why was she trying desperately to make sure what happened in the auditorium never got out to Mr.S or the Glee Club? And what also bothered Sam was it seemed like Lucia and Rory were becoming very close, and for some reason that bothered Sam in a way he couldn't place it. Sam heard a noise and looked down at the table; Lucia left her phone on the table. Sam didn't know what came over him but for some reason I felt like he had to get to the bottom of this. He picked up her phone and saw she had a text from someone named _Adam_

_**Meeting at Zibbo's tonight, way out in the woods where no one can find us (evil laugh) pick you up from the house at 6:30, get ready to be the 'victim'**_

"What the fuck?" Sam wondered aloud, what the hell is Lucia doing? He was tired of her running away from his questions; he knew what he was going to do. Before he could think anymore he heard the group coming towards the table, so he quickly put Lucia's phone back. The gang sat down, and then after a minute Lucia came back to the table and sat next to Rory. She was checking her phone, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked her

**"Oh, nothing it's just my friend said something funny." **She replied and started texting something back, now why would she find something like that funny? Sam knew he had to get to the bottom of this, when she looked back up she caught him staring at her, only this time he didn't glance away embarrassed.


	7. Chapter 7

Going to Zibbo's house always made me feel like I was going back to Virginia again. Zibbo and his wife, who we call Mama Z were from Savannah Georgia, but they moved to Ohio so Zibbo could receive treatment from the UJC Hospital for his gallbladder cancer about two years ago. Yet even moving from the country to the drab place Ohio was, they still managed to bring some of their southern comfort to Ohio and to all of us. They managed to find a real farmhouse in Ohio and re-due it Savannah style.

That's why I loved coming to Zibbo's, it reminded me of the good times my mom and I had back in Virginia before everything went downhill. His house was so open, loving, fun. It was hard not to enter Zibbo's house and not leave happy, especially on Music Jam night with my fellow supporties. Almost everyone played an instrument or sang, and even those who didn't still had a blast; I loved it when Zibbo played his banjo-like a good southern gentlemen, and when Molly played her fiddle, John brought his drum kit, Ed played his bass while Dan played the guitar, the times spent hidden in this farmhouse over the last three years were the happiest times of my life.

As Adam and I pulled into the dirt driveway it was clear we were the last ones there judging from the long row of cars in front of us.

"Well you know I like to be fashionably late." Adam smirked

"Speak for yourself." I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling us into the enormous backyard Zibbo had. The backyard was my favorite part of the house, Mama Z planted so many wonderful, colorful flowers, and there was this old willow tree that always had glass string lights on it. When that tree was lit up against the deep night sky it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen;and it never ceased to wow me. I couldn't wait to bring Rory here sometime. My thoughts were interrupted by Mama Z,

"Hello darling." She said to me in her warm Georgia drawl and wrapped me up into a hug, "How are you holding up sugar?" She asked pulling back to look into my face. That was the thing with Mama Z she always had to look into your face when she talked to you-to tell if you were telling the truth or not.

"I'm adjusting." I replied simply with a small smile on my face. She started stroking my hair, "Well it's to be expected sugar, no one expects you to be the bright, bubbly, wonderful young woman you are-at least not right away. But give it time sugar, things always have a way of working out, and you know you'll always have a home here right?"

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Of course I do." Mama Z was like the honorary grandmother I always wanted, she always knew what to say, and always had time for me.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up." A smooth southern voice said, and I smiled,

"Hello Zibbo." I pulled him into a hug.

"How is my favorite Virginia Vixen doing." He asked cracking a smile and giving me a hug

"Better now that I'm with you Zibbo." Just as I thought Mama Z as my grandmother, Zibbo was just like a grandfather to me.

"Well now that you are both here we can get this Jam under way." He laughed, took Adam and my hands and led us to the middle of the backyard under the willow tree.

"Now that our two guests of honor are finally here, I think a little speech is in order. First is this fine young woman, who at a tender age has had to endure more than anyone in a lifetime should have to handle. A true testament to how strong, especially a Virginia woman can be." He winked at me and I smiled trying to consecrate on not crying,

"And I think it goes without saying that all of us express our deepest condolences to having lost one of our own." Zibbo takes a deep breath and puts his arm around my shoulder, "And I think it goes without saying that if this fine young woman ever needs anything, she knows she can count on any of us." I pulled myself around Zibbo and gave him a hug.

"Now onto the speech about the fine young man standing next to me, the brave fellow who once again has to leave us and go off and fight and defend this country. Adam we will miss you; that goes without saying, but we know you will come back to us safe and sound."

"Thanks Zibbo, leaving again; at this crucial time." He looks over at me, "Is a very difficult thing I have had to do, but as you all know I've never been good at expressing things, so I thought I'd sing it. Zibbo, Dan, John, Ed."

I saw all of them head over to the instruments, and then I saw Zibbo pick up is banjo and it made me smile. Adam looked at me and smiled,

"Lucia this one is for you. Feel free to join in if you want." He laughed

****3rd Person POV*****

_Adam:_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw

_Adam:_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

**Lucia couldn't believe Adam was singing this song, he was trying to express everything he needed to say**

**(Zibbo started to strum his banjo to the tune of the song)**

_Lucia:_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh

**Lucia and Adam look at each other and smile**

_Adam:_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...

**(John starts to beat on his bass drum, while Ed and Dan joined in)**

_Everyone:_oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh

**Everyone starts to dance around to the beat of the music**

_Lucia:_Well this is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?

_Adam:_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

**The music starts to slow as Molly starts to sing; Adam grabs Lucia and starts to slow dance with her**

_Molly:_That's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

**Adam twirls Lucia around and lets her go**

_Lucia:_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...

_Adam:_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know...

_Molly_:(Oh come on)

**The music slows, Phillip comes forward and puts his arm around Adam**

_Phillip:_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

_Phillip:_No. When I see stars, that's all they are

When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on

_Molly:_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!

**(John beats on his bass drum, and Ed, Dan, and Zibbo join in)**

_Lucia:_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands

_Adam:_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

**(Zibbo strums alone on his banjo)**

**Adam comes toward Lucia wraps her in his arms**

_Adam:_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
But when I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...

**Adam pulls back and places a kiss on Lucia's forehead; she wipes away her tears**

_Molly:_Some terrible lies...ahhh...

**Adam twirls Lucia around**

_Everyone:_oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh

**Lucia dances around in circles while others move to the music**

_Lucia:_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree

_Adam:_It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

The music ends and everyone starts clapping. Adam, Phillip, Lucia, and Molly join hands and take a bow

****1st person POV****

I smiled and pulled Adam, Phillip, and Molly in for a hug.

"We still got it." Molly smiled and we all laughed

"I need to talk to you and Adam." Phillip whispered in my ear. Adam and I looked at each other, and all three of us moved to the front of the house near the cars.

"Everything alright Phillip?" I asked cautiously, once we were away from the others

"I need to tell you guys something." He explained

"Ok...what is it man?" Adam asked confused

"You guys love me right?And that will never change right?Because you two are the best friends I have ever had and I don't want to lose either of you." Phillip asked us nervously, even in the dark moonlight I could tell he was panicked.

"Of course man, why?"

"Phillip you're scaring me. What's going on?" I asked anxiously

"I...I'm gay." Phillip said above a whisper, then we all got quiet. Moments passed and no one moved or said anything

I pulled Phillip into a hug, "Is that all." I said with tears running down my face. I felt Adam wrap us both up,

"Phillip we love you. No matter who you are and who you love. We will always be there for you." He said with absolute certainty in his voice

I felt Phillip ease in my arms, he was at peace knowing he was still loved, "Oh thank god." He sobbed out and we just held him tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam watched from across the street as a man pulled up in front of Mr. Schue's and went around to the side of the house. He was about to jump out of his car when he heard screaming, but then it was followed by shouting and he saw the man leaning against the side of the house laughing. Sam saw Lucia poke her head out of window.

**"You jackass!" **She shouted and watched the man laugh against the house,the guy then said something to Lucia and extended his arms toward her. Sam watched Lucia climb out of the window with the help of the man, and then they started to walk towards his car; Sam tried to duck down so they wouldn't see him, he could hear them talking but he couldn't hear about what. He watched them drive away, and Sam followed slowly behind, he needed answers from Lucia and was tired of being pushed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out into the front yard, I was a little winded from singing four songs in a row. As I made my way down the dirt drive way I looked up into the night sky. Things were changing and there was nothing I could do to stop it, while I loved singing _Some Nights_ with Adam it only renforced the fact that he was leaving, and it just reminded me that war is a dangerous thing. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him.

*Snap* I whipped my head around to the sound of the noise; I thought I heard a twig snap...like someone was coming towards me.

"Hello...Adam? Phillip?" I said above a whisper

I felt someone grab my arm. I started screaming; screaming at the top of my lungs. Dark memories were pouring into my head and I thought I was being pulled back in time

"Lucia! Lucia it's me. Sam! Stop screaming it's fine." Sam shouted over my screams and let my arm go. I heard running and turned to see everyone coming towards the front yard; Adam and Phillip leading the way. I stumbled away from him.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed at him

"Lucia, are you ok?" Adam came up to me and wrapped me into a hug, while Phillip grabbed a hold of Sam and yanked him towards him, "Are you ok, who is this?" Adam asked me again; his arms around me protectively.

"Did he try to do anything to you?" Phillip seethed pining Sam by his t-shirt keeping him from moving.

"Phillip it's ok let him go. Sam didn't do anything to me." I explained

"This is Sam?!" Adam exclaimed

"Yup that's me." Sam tried to joke but it was hard since Phillip still had him gripped by his shirt.

"It's ok, guys. Sam and I just need to talk about some things."

"Ok ya'll nothing to see hear, everything's fine you heard the lady." Mama Z said in a raised voice directing people back to the backyard. I waited till everyone was gone except Adam and Phillip who had moved to the porch and was keeping a careful eye on Sam.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked angrily, "Are you some fucking stalker?" I asked harshly, "Because if you are I give you props on being such a good liar."

"Hey don't talk to me about lying." Sam snapped back which surprised me a bit, "You're the one who keeps lying to me. All I want to do is get to know you and you won't let me. I was tired of all your bullshit and lies so followed you in hopes I could finally talk to you." He spit out at me in frustration

"Talk to me about what?" I angrily asked him

"About everything Lucia! Jesus it's like you will let Rory in, but not me! Yeah I saw how close you two have gotten, I'm not blind. Is it me? Do I offend you in some way, did I do something to piss you off."

"Well stalking me and my friends into the woods isn't exactly helping your case."

"Ok I get it! It was a stupid idea, but I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me!" He exclaimed frustratedly

I was getting angry and frustrated, I could tell there was no way he was going to let this go till he go his freaking answers, "Get your car." I told him annoyed

"What?" He asked me confused

"Get your damn car. You want answers, fine! Get your damn car and take me home!" I yelled at him, and he just kind of stood there stunned for a moment till I shouted, "Well come on damn it!" And with that I saw him scurry into the darkness to find his car; Phillip and Adam were at my side immediately.

"Have you lost your head?" Phillip yelled at me as the pair stood over me with crazy disapproving looks

"Lucia we are not letting you ride home with that psycho!" Adam shouted

I sighed, "There is no point in arguing with me, my mind is made up. He wants answers to his freaking questions then he is going to get him. Now I'm going to go say my goodbyes. I'll be with Phillip at the airport on Monday to say goodbye" I pulled Adam into a hug and even though I could tell he was still pissed at me, he hugged me back. I pulled away and gave Phillip a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away,

"Feel free to threaten him if you want." I called back to them, and even in the dark moonlight I knew that made them smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I said my goodbyes Sam and I made my way to his car, it was a blue truck. I stopped and he opened the door for me and I climbed in still throughly pissed at him about everything. After a couple of minutes of silent driving I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Well you said you had questions, so ask them." I snapped and turned on his radio to fill the silence.

"Ok..." He started, "Why did you freak out the day I found you singing in the auditorium?"

"Because you were going to tell Will."

"Why would it be so bad if Mr. Schue found out you could sing?" He asked me

"Because then he would want me to join Glee." I replied tightly

"But why would that be so bad?" Sam asked confused, "I mean it's a way for you to spend more time with us, and you could get to know your dad more and it..."

"No!" I shouted cutting him off which in turn startled him, "You just don't get it and you never will."

"Well then make me understand Lucia!" Sam shouted back at me, he pulled over to th side of the lonely road and parked the car; turned his body and looked at me.

"I don't want to get to know my father, not if I have to leave again." I said trying not to cry

"What are you talking about? What do you mean leave again? Is Mr. Schue sending you somewhere else?" Sam was utterly confused

"No but he will." I choked out tears falling down my face

"But why?" Sam asked concerned. I could tell he wanted to comfort me, but he knew that trying to put his arms around me right now was not the best idea.

"Because..." I said barely above a whisper; tears streaming down my face and I didn't even wipe them away

"What?"

"Because I'm broken!" I sobbed, "Broken. Fucked up, no one would want me. My mother's dead, I don't want to know my father because if I do then he would just leave me, and I can't be left by another person in my life!" I cried sobbing.

The only thing that was filling the car now was my crying and the sound of the radio which had changed to a new song.

****3rd POV****

**The two of them couldn't believe the song that came onto the radio, it was if the universe was trying to tell them something**

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can't stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

**Lucia looks at Sam with tears in her eyes, singing her pain infront of him for the 1st time**

_Lucia_:I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating

**Sam wants to tell her all this dirty secrets, his broken and shamed past, let her know there is hope and healing**

_Sam_:In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

_Lucia:_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead

**She shakes her head, thinking she should have tried harder; to put up a better front. Not fall apart**

_Sam:_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life

_Lucia:_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating

**They both look deep into each others eyes; Sam wipes away Lucia's tears**

_Both:_In the pain is there healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin',  
I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin',  
I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin'  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

_Lucia:_I'm hanging on another day just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok

**Sam takes her hand and holds it in his; Lucia doesn't pull away put squeezes tighter**

_Sam:_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

_Both:_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on  
I'm holdin' on  
I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

_Lucia(whispering):_I'm holdin' on

_Sam:_I'm holdin' on

_Both:(quietly)_I'm barely holdin' on to you

****Sam POV****

Sam inched his way closer to Lucia and slowly put his arms around her. To his surprise she didn't pull away but grasped onto him tightly and sobbed into his chest. He started murmuring gentle thoughts into her ear, but he knew she wasn't listening; she just wanted to be the one to be held for a change. In that moment he knew he wanted to do this all the time for this girl. Because in those last minutes, he had just learned everything he needed to know.

Lucia was broken; and god be damned he was going to help her. He was going to hold her for as long as she needed, and be there for her when she needed him.

Sam realized he wanted to help the girl sobbing in his arms. He wanted to help her be un-broken, to be loved, to feel sexy and fearless. He wanted to be the one to help her feel all those things.

"It's going to be ok Lucia. It's going to be ok." He murmured into her hair; she had stopped crying and was still in his arms, "I'm not going to leave you. I promise." He looked down at her. She had closed her eyes, and was sleeping silently against his chest. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her forehead and continued to hold her in his arms just a little while longer.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Rate and Review! Sorry I'm not that good at writing trash talk lol**

When I woke up the next morning I was utterly confused. I woke up...in my room. I looked down and saw I had slept in my dress. How did I end up back in my room? I remember the Music Jam the night before, I remember singing. Then I remember Sam showing up, and I forced him to take me home...then we sang together...then he held me while I cried.

I blushed. I remember Sam holding me while I completely fell apart...then I must have fallen asleep in his arm; I blushed even harder. But how did I end up back in my room? Sam obviously took me home, but what about Will and Emma?

I threw a robe on over my dress and went into the kitchen where they were making breakfast. Will saw me first and smiled,

"Hey, did you have fun last night? Sorry we weren't home when you came back, looks like we both had late nights." He chuckled and Emma smiled, "When we went to check up on you, you were already on your bed with your clothes on. If you give me your dress I can wash it for you."

"Thanks Emma." I smiled. Ok, so they didn't know that Sam took me home, but then how did he put me in bed? And where did we stand after last night? I basically spilled my soul out to him in one _Lifehouse_ song. Would things be weird between us? Well...things weren't exactly normal to start with. I'd have to talk to him today.

"I'm going to go get ready."

"Ok well hurry back, breakfast is almost done." Will called after me

"I will." Calling back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three periods had gone by and I still haven't been able to talk to Sam, and I couldn't pull him away at lunch because that would just look weird and suspicious. I did talk to Rory during english class and filled him in on everything that had happened. His blue eyes went wide when I told him about Sam, and how we sang together, and I basically spilled my heart out to him.

"Well..." he started, "It's good you're letting more people in, because Lucia you aren't going anywhere." He smiled at me, and I laughed. Causing us to get shushed by the teacher, Rory looked over and gave me a wicked grin, and mouthed "We'll talk at lunch" and winked at me; causing me to suppress my giggle.

"Mmmm." I sighed closing my locker, looking around and realized the halls were empty. I looked at the clock and realized I had missed the bell in all my pondering.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and shut the locker making my way to my next class. Maybe I could talk to Sam before he went to Glee today. I turned the corner and heard voices.

"Please Kitty, don't." I heard a pleading voice, I peeked around the corner and saw Marley backed against a locker looking terrified at the person in front of her. Some girl in a cheerleading outfit holding a...slushy in her hand. And it was aimed right at Marley.

"Please Kitty don't not today." Marley pleaded again, did this thing happen often?

"Aw that's so cute." The girl-Kitty...Kitty why did that name sound familiar? She crooned at Marley. I already didn't like her, "Just like a little doggy, but you know what Marley, you have to train bad dogs; and you've been a bad dog."

"But what did I do?" She asked desperately

"Thinking you could go after Jake? Thinking that he would actually go for a fat cow like you." Kitty cackled like a witch, "Jake goes for the twigs, not the tree trunks. Especially not ones that are about to be painted red." Kitty drew her hand back, and Marley braised herself against the locker.

"HEY!" I shouted stepping from around the corner. Both girls looked at me; Marley with gratitude, Kitty-she just looked pissed that someone upset her little slushy party.

"What the fuck do you think you are going to do with that slushy cup bitch." I spit out and stood tall in front of Kitty blocking Marley with my body.

Now I know why she looked familiar she was in Glee, but she never hung out with the other members. Probably thought she was too good for them.

"Well well, if it isn't the bastard child of Mr. Schuester."

I snorted, "Seriously; that's all you got? Pathetic."

She waved the slushy cup in front of me, "I have this." She smiled and glared and me and Marley. "You'd look great in red too." I rolled my eyes. I stepped forward causing her to step back. I kept pushing her forward till she was the one against the wall. I could tell she was losing her edge.

"You know what would look good? My Mary Jane's pressed against your throat." I said venomously. I grabbed the cup out of her hand and waved it in front of her face now-she looked scared. I smiled at her, "Well not anymore." I said sarcastically

"Now leave before I throw this in your face you little bitch." I spat out at her

"Fine, I'll go. But this isn't over." She said moving away from the wall.

"Oh I'm shaking in my heels, you little midget." She glared at me before disappearing around the corner. I tossed the slushy into the garbage and turned around to face Marley.

"Thank you for doing that." She ran up and hugged me, which shocked me; but then again I've never been saved from a slushie so I wouldn't know the thank you protocol.

I pulled away and laughed, "Don't mention it."

"But you're going to be on Kitty's list now, she'll target you like she targets me." Marley said sadly

"I've been around girls like that all my life, and you know what they always end up being?" I asked her, she shook her head

"Just another nameless face in the crowd. Not like us though." I smiled at her, "We will be remembered."

Marley smiled sadly at me, and I suddenly came up with an idea, "Hey can you meet me in the auditorium right after school. It's ok if you're late for Glee. I'll just explain it to Will."

"Sure , but what for?" She asked me

I smiled and turned around towards my class, "It's a surprise Marley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucia?" I heard Marley call out from the back of the auditorium.

"Hey Marley." I called coming forward on the stage

"So what's this surprise?" She asked smiling

"Just take a seat in the front row." I walked over and sat down, "Now this is to let you know that you aren't a nameless face. You're better than Kitty and anyone else who tells you other wise. Girls like us...we're on fire." I smiled and pressed play on my Ipod

****3rd POV****

Spirit of Marilyn calling me, audibly  
Bawling she, said that she would never leave  
Continued to torture me  
Telling me to come with her  
Underneath my comforter  
And she brought a gun with her  
Pills and some rum with her  
Took me on the balcony telling me to jump with her  
Yeah I'm into ghosts but I ain't doing stunts with her  
I ain't tryna be that haters wanna see that  
But I got 'em aggy cause I win the gold like Gabby

**Marley is amazed how Lucia can switch from the rap of Nicki Minaj to the grace of Alicia Keys**

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her as she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl

**Lucia smiles at Marley  
**  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

**Lucia puts her hands together as if in prayer and looks up **

Please dear God, If you're here God  
Make the fire disappear when they stare God  
Take away my fear when they interfere God  
Do you fear God? Cause I fear God  
And in my backyard, that's a deer, God  
And that's a horse ranch  
And to my core fans keep repping me  
Do it to the death of me  
X in the box cause ain't nobody checking me

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire

****1st POV****

I climbed down off the stage and saw that Marley had been crying. I walk up to her and pull her into a hug.

"That's the nicest thing that anyone's every done for me." She tells me and hugs me tightly, she pulls away and smiles at me.

"Do you want to go the Lima Bean and get coffee, we can talk about the whole 'Kitty' thing. I've got some more idea's up my sleeve." I grinned at her

She laughed, "I would love too, but what about Glee?" She asks me

"Let me take care of it." I take her hand, "Come with me." Together we walk into the choir room, and hand in hand we walk up to Will. When he see's us he smiles, he must be so proud that I'm making so many friends!

"Will..." I begin quietly to faine innocence, "Would it be ok if I took Marley to the Lima Bean? We are becoming really good friends." I smile at her and she smiles back, "I mean only if it's ok with you, I wouldn't want to get Marley in trouble for missing practice." I said sweetly

"No, no it's perfectly fine with me!" He exclaimed happily, "Hear take my car." He pulled out his keys and handed them to me.

I smiled, "Thanks so much Will. I won't be home late." I turned around and caught eyes with Rory who winked at me and I smiled, trying not to giggle. Then I caught eyes with Sam and realized that I haven't had a chance to speak with him about yesterday. Just as we left I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

As we headed to the Lima Bean Marley turned to me and asked,

"Ok what's going on with you and Rory?" She laughed

I smiled, "Nothing. We have just become really good fast friends. Just like us." I grinned and she smiled happily at me

"It's so easy to talk to Rory, we have already shared so much. It's...it's not easy for me to make friends." I added quietly.

I felt Marly's hand on mine, "I'm glad that you consider me a friend." She smiled, "I don't have many friends either."

"Well I think between you, me and Rory we will make one kick-ass group of friends." I laughed and she laughed with me

Once we settled in the Lima Bean I asked,

"Ok so what's the deal with the midget bitch?" I sneered taking a sip of my coffee

Marley laughed, "Well Kitty has always been a bitch, especially to me. She has slushied me many times; I don't know why she hates me so much, I've never done anything to her." She sighed

"Things didn't get any better when Jake Puckerman started paying attention to me. He would sing me songs on his guitar and croon sweet words to me...but I fell for it like a fool." She said bitterly, "I should have known better."

I squezzed her hand, "I know how you feel." I really did, especially after everything that happened with Justin and all.

"But then what did Kitty do? She stole him away from me, and now she tells me that I'm so stupid, thinking that someone like him could like someone like me." She balled up her fists, "I wish I knew how to get revenge on her and Jake." She said frustrated

"Well it's time for Kitty to know that no one fucks with my friends, and nothing irks me more than a double crossing man." I seethed

"So here is my idea..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we had done all of our revenge planning, Marley and I were just sitting and talking.

"Hey do you want to stay at my house on Saturday? You know have a sleepover? We can practice for Monday?"

"Really? That would be great!" She said excitedly, "Your dad-I mean Will wouldn't mind?" She asked me

"No they wouldn't mind, they have been so excitied that I've been making been making new friends, instead of focusing on other things..." I smiled

"Well I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun!"

"What's going to be fun?" Rory asked coming out of no where and taking a seat down next to us.

"Marley and I are going to be having a sleepover this weekend." I grinned at him

"Oooh, can I come?" He winked at me, and we just laughed

"Maybe...if you behave." Marley giggled.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

"Now I have to leave like right after your song because Phillip and I are heading to the airport to say goodbye to our friend Adam." I said quietly

"That must be difficult." Marley said sincerly and held my hand.

"It is, but we all just hope he comes home safe."

*Tap Tap Tap*

"What was that noise?" Marley asked me

"Oh crap...I forgot to tel..." I was cut off again by the *Tap Tap Tap*

"There it is again." She said only this time more frightened. I took her hands and looked her in the face,

"Marley I'm going to open the window but you have to promise not to freak out, I will explain." I tried to calmly tell her; she nodded

I went over to the window, unlocked it, and let Rory in. I watched Marley's eyes go wide and she was stumbling to say something.

I turned to Rory, "I forgot to tell you not to come tonight." I sighed

"Tonight?" Marley finally stammered out, "So this happens often? Rory sneaking into your room late at night." She starts shaking her head bewildered, "You said there was nothing going on between you two."

"There isn't" Rory interjected

"Then why do you two spend the night together?" Marley asked used confused

"Because, we're misfits. We feel alone in the world right now, and we have found friendship and comfort in each other." I put it simply, taking Rory's hand in mine explaining,

"Because my mother is dead."

"Because my house parents are never home, and they don't really seem to give a damn about me. I think they only reason they took me in was to make themselves look good." His Irish voice was tinged with sadness.

"But we have each other, the misfits of the world." I smiled at him and turned to Marley

She smiled at us, "Can I be a misfit too?" Rory and I laughed and pulled her into a hug

"Looks like when Marley's here you'll have to sleep on the floor." I smiled at them

"Damnit!" Rory mock cursed causing all to laugh, "Can't we share?" He asked in mock annoyance causing us to laugh even harder


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I have never done something this big before, so please...be kind lol**

Monday morning I set mine and Marley's plan in motion.

"Hey Will?" I asked him across the breakfast counter, "Do...do you think I could maybe...um..." I trailed off faking my fluster, giving the perfect bait which I knew he would take.

"Lucia? What is it? He asked me suddenly concerned

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Do you think I could maybe...sing for you and the Glee club today? You know kind of like an audition? I asked coyly giving him a sweet smile.

"Really? You want to be apart of Glee?" He asked me amazed. I nodded shyly, "Lucia that would be so wonderful!" He came up and hugged me, which stunned me a bit but I hugged him back.

"Do you think I can sing for you and the group first, because I have to leave almost right after school. Phillip is coming to get me."

"Why?" I went to the other side of the kitchen to get my things,

"Because Adam is leaving today." I said quietly, "We are going to the airport to say goodbye."

"Sure. No problem Lucia." I turned and smiled at him and Emma, "Well I'll see you after school, Rory is picking me up this morning." I turned and exited the front door

"See you after school." He called back to me.

I climbed into Rory's car, giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have your song costume?" He asked me with a big grin.

I giggled, "I wouldn't call it a costume, its part of my wardrobe."

"Can I get a peek now?" He grinned and asked hopeful. I shook my head and laughed,

"You, my good looking Irishman will just have to wait like everyone else." He huffed a fake angry sigh which made me smile

I felt my phone vibrate; I looked and saw Phillip was calling me,

"Hey Wings, what's up?" I smiled

"Hello Music Note, am what time am I picking you up from school?" He asked me

"Ok...I have to do something right after school but it shouldn't take long." I looked over at Rory and grinned

"What kind of thing?" He asked me

"I'll explain later, but be warned I'll have to get changed in your car on the way to the airport." I laughed

"Oh god!" He sighed

"Just pick me up at exactly 2:50."

"Exactly?"

"Exactly Wings. See you then."

"See you then Music Note."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god Lucia I can't do this!" Marley exclaimed to me, she was in full freak-out mood. I grasped her hands in mine,

"Marley look at me." She looked into my face, her wide eyes filled with fear.

"It's going to be fine. No better than fine, it's going to be perfect. We are going to blow everyone away, and you will show them what you're made of. Just take a deep breath ok." She nodded, closed her eyes, and took deep breaths.

Rory came out of the choir room asking if we were ready. Marley and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok guys, time to kick some ass." Rory exclaimed, we all put our hands in a circle and shouted

"1,2,3 Misfits!"

****3rd POV****

Rory enters the choir room and makes and announcement,

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Lucia." He smiles and goes over to the band and tells them to start.

Will is so excited that is daughter is finally showing an interest in Glee, he can't stop smiling.

Sam can't believe that Lucia is actually going to sing in front of everyone. He can't wait to see what she has up her sleeve.

Rory sits down and can't wait for what's about to happen.

Suddenly a noise fills the room, it's sounds as if someone is dialing a phone. A answering machine picks up

**"Hey it's me, make it hot."**

_Lucia_:"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"  
Ha!  
**Lucia enters the room in tight, red, sequined one shoulder dress and black pumps  
**  
(_She points at Kitty and winks_)Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along got him alone,(_points at Jake)_ and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum (_Lucia pounds her chest like a drum)_  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

_(Lucia puts her hands in prayer)_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa_(She shakes her hair)_  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge **(Lucia curtsy's sweetly)**

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**(Lucia smiles at Kitty wickedly)**

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**(Lucia looks Kitty up and down and rolls her eyes)**

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

**(Lucia gets into Kitty's face for the last chorus and see's fear,humiliation, and anger in her eyes)**

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause _(Lucia and the others except for Kitty and Jake clap into the air)_  
Come on show me how much better you are  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Lucia shouts**,"Your turn Marley!"** and backs away from the center of the room to let Marley step into the spot light wearing a leather jacket, deep blue skinny jeans, and high heel knee-high boots. The band starts a different song

_Marley:_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,  
I was in your sights, you got me all alone. **(She points at Jake)**

You found me.  
You found me.  
You found me.

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back.

_Marley:_Without me  
_Lucia:_Without me  
_Marley:_Without me

And he's long gone, when he's next to me,

And I realize the blame is on me.

_Marley:_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
_Lucia:_So shame on me now  
_Marley:_Flew me to places I'd never been.  
_Lucia:_'Til you put me down.  
_Marley:_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
_Lucia:_So shame on me now  
_Marley:_Flew me to places I'd never been.  
_Lucia:_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

_Marley:_Oh, Oh  
_Lucia:_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
_Marley:_Oh, Oh  
_Lucia:_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.

No apologies, he'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.

_Marley:_You're drowning  
_Lucia:_You're drowning  
_Marley:_You're drowning

Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street**,(Marley glares at Kitty)**  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be.  
And now I see,  
now I see,  
now I see.

He was long gone when he met me,  
And I realize the joke is on me.

_Lucia:_Hey!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
'Til you put me down.  
Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

_Marley:_Oh, Oh  
_Lucia:_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
_Marley:_Oh, Oh  
_Lucia:_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.

**(Marley walks right up to Jake and sings to his face)**

And the saddest fear, comes creeping in,  
That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeaaaa.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
'Til you put me down.  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_Lucia:_You were right there; You were right there  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

_Marley:_Oh, Oh  
_Lucia:_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
_Marley:_Oh, Oh  
_Lucia:_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.

**(Lucia puts her arm around Marley and sings the last part with her)**

_Marley:_I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
_Lucia:_Trouble, trouble, trouble.  
_Marley:_I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
_Lucia:_Trouble, trouble, trouble.

Everyone gets up and applauds the duo, well everyone except for Jake, Kitty, and Mr. Schue. Marley and Lucia hug and smile at each other. Lucia turns to Kitty and just gives her a "I told you so" smile.

Rory pulls Lucia into a hug and whispers something into her ear. She looks up at the clock. Before Sam can even say anything to her, she bolts from the room with her things in tow

Will is furious at his daughter, and needs to speak with her, but she leaves the room before he can chase her.

Lucia runs out into the parking lot and hops into Phillips car. Phillip looks her up and down and whistles. She playfully smacks him in the arm and tells him to drive away toward the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Phillip shouts excitedly, "Way to teach that bitch a lesson Luc."

"Yeah well she had it coming. No one fucks with my friends." I grin getting back into the front seat. Thinking about it now... trying to change out of my tight dress into jeans-in the backseat of a moving car...wasn't the simplest or smartest idea.

"Well you did look stunning in that red dress." He smiles at me and I snort,

"Well at least you're getting more in-tune with your homosexual side." Phillip just busts out laughing.

-When we park in front of the airport we both wait a minute before getting out. Phillip grabs my hand,

"This is it." He says quietly, and I squeeze his hand tight.

"Time to say goodbye." I whisper and look at him. We both wrap each other in a hug for a long moment then step out of the car.

Inside we spot Adam, his father Ryan, and Adam's niece Kallie. Kallie has been in remission for the past two years now, and it's been hard on Adam having to see his only niece go through this. It's one of the reasons why I think he is so protecting of me all the time; it's because he can't protect her the way he tries to protect me.

"Hey Ryan; Kallie." I both give them each a hug; Phillip does the same. It's obvious they have been crying.

"We'll let you two say your goodbyes." Ryan says, and he and Kallie move over to the windows.

Phillip grabs Adam and pulls him into a hug, "You be careful out there man. I can't take of this one all by myself." We all laugh a little, but I've already started crying.

Adam pulls me into his arms, and I just break.

"Hey. Hey it's going to be ok Luc." He whispers into my ear and strokes my hair as I cry into his chest.

"Just come back ok. Please come back." I hiccup into his Army jacket; I would give anything to rip that jacket right now.

"I will hun, I will." He whispers.

"You have to promise you won't let anything happen to you. You'll come back." I cried into him

"I will." I wrap my arms around his neck and we hold on as tight as we can. Over the loud speakers we hear his flight starting to board. I don't know how but I manage to pull myself from his neck.

I look up at him. He wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead. His eyes are red. Phillip comes over and we all hug together,

_"This is it boys this is war."_ Adam whispers

Phillip and I whisper, _"The lights will guide you home."_

We pull apart and let Kallie and Ryan say there last goodbyes. We all watch Adam wave and disappear down the terminal path; and it breaks so much inside of me to see him go. I close my eyes and come closer to Phillips embrace.

"It's just us now." He says quietly and I wipe the tears from my eyes,

_"Some nights I wish that this all would end. And I'll try to fix you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phillip pulls up in front of my house, and I just don't feel like moving. I feel even more broken and numb having to let Adam go; I wish I would have to stop saying goodbye to so many people.

"He'll come back." I look at Phillip and nod my head sadly. I give Phillip one final hug, and step out of the car.

As I'm walking towards the house I try and wipe away the last of my tears, but to anyone it's obvious I've been crying.

I walk towards my room when I hear Will's voice,

"Lucia. Get in hear now." I flinch he sounds pissed.

I walk into the dining room and see Will and Emma sitting at the table. My own private judge and jury. Will looks furious, and Emma just looks...disappointed? I guess you could call it that.

"We need to talk." Will starts

"About what?" I just want to go into my room and hug a pillow right now.

"About yours and Marley's little performance today in Glee." He responds in a tense voice

"Well what about it? I thought it was great." I said glaring at him

"No it wasn't. It was very disrespectful. You should have known better." He replied disappointed

"Known better?" I ask him bewildered, "Jesus Will I've only been here for like two weeks."

"Ok...well now your right. You have only been here for a short while." Emma put in

"Still she should have known better." Will repeated again just as tense

"Oh like you know me so well Will?" I asked getting angry, "You don't know anything about me _Dad_." I said putting emphasise on the Dad

He got up out of the chair, "Now that's not fair Lucia..." He started but I cut him off, the gloves were off now.

"You know what's not fair Will? Having to suddenly abandon your childhood because your mother has cancer." I said frustrated,

"You know what's not fair? Having to be an adult at thirteen and have to do everything an adult does-cook, clean, pay the bills. And do it all by myself because no one else was there!" I shouted full of pent-up anger

"Lucia.."

"I'm not finished yet!" I shouted back which stunned him and Emma.

"For four years I sat beside her in that damn hospital. I held her hand through all the chemo treatments; I watched them butcher her time and time again." I said angrily, while tears welled up in my eyes.

"I watched my mother whither away before my eyes. I watched that damn cancer take every part of her till there was nothing left. I was the one in the hospital room when the heart monitor stopped beating." I yelled and started to cry, I looked at Will; he wouldn't look at me; tears slipped down Emma's face.

"It was me! Not you! Me!" I shouted, "I'm 17 years old for god's sake, and my mother's already dead! And I just watched someone I love get on a plane to Afghanistan for the next 18 months. My heart is literally broken right now! I have nothing left." I cried

"In four years I have experience more pain, anger, heartbreak, sorrow, and death than you have in your entire lifetime." I spit out

"So don't try to understand me, or what I've been through. Don't hold me to standards, when you don't know anything about me!" I yelled at him

"If you want to get into standards, then how about you Will." I asked him angrily

"What does that supposed to mean?" He asked

"Well my mother always thought you'd make something of yourself. Go off and be this big star like you always said you would. What a disappointment." I said bitterly

He got up and came towards me, "Now that's not fair..."

"If my mother could see you now. She shouldn't have left you, she thought she was going to mess up your dreams. Well what big dreams you've lived." I said sarcastically. He moved closer, he was angry.

"Lucia!" He shouted

"A spanish teacher, and a Glee coach in a tiny town in nowhere. You're just washed up talent. Pathetic!" I screeched at him

"That's enough!" He roared and grabbed me roughly by both arms. I started to blink rapidly, dark memories were coming into my head and I couldn't stop them.

"Let me go." I whimpered trying to break free from him. I thought I was being pinned by Justin again I started shaking.

"You don't know anything about me Lucia!" He yelled and his gripped tightened.

"Will let her go." Emma spoke up loudly, "Will!" She yelled

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" I screeched; thrashing in his arms. Dark memories-very dark memories; they won't stop; they won't stop

"Make them stop!" I hysterically cried

I felt Will let me go. I looked at him; he covered his mouth with his hand; he looked at me in horror. There were tears in his eyes. Emma was crying silent tears, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

I couldn't stop shaking I looked at my hands, they wouldn't stop shaking. I was being pulled down again, down into deep dark memories.

"Lucia. Oh god, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He sounded so broken, so ashamed but I didn't even care right now.

He came towards me again but I bolted and ran for my room slamming and door. I locked the door and sank down onto the floor sobbing hysterically not caring how loud I sounded.

I grasped my head in my hands, and tried to stop the shaking. Tried to stop the memories.

*Tap Tap Tap*

_"Oh thank god."_ I said to myself and slowly got up to open the window. Rory came in and took in my state,

"Lucia, what's happened?" He asked me concerned, "What are these markings on your arms?" He looks at my arms where Will's hands were.

"Make them stop." I sobbed, "Make the memories go away." I hiccupped still shaking. He pulled me in his arms and laid me down onto my bed. He laid down next to me, gathered me in his arms and started repeating,

"It's ok, It's ok." He said reassuringly

"Please don't go." I cried, and he held me tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly, "Misfits don't abandon misfits."

I just sobbed harder till I had nothing left.

****Will's POV****

Those sobs cut into his body like knives. Every cry made him want to stab himself. He did that to his own daughter he made his own daughter cry like that. He hurt her like that, how could he do such a thing!

"What have I done?" He sobbed out loud in Emma's arms, "I'm a monster! My own daughter is afraid of me." He sobbed out.

She didn't say anything, just held her broken fiance in her arms till he was all cried out.

All he could repeat was, "What have I done? What have I done?" Sobbing again and again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. I know it's been awhile but I gotta admit I hit a writers block and got lazy; but thankfully to one Swedish Fan Fiction author I was able to get my mind back into the story. I hope you enjoy, it's a bit of a personal chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

My eyes felt swollen and dry. I slowly opened them and was met by the sight of Rory's chest against me, then last night's events all came pouring back into my head.

I tried not to shake when I thought about what happened between Will and me. I'm ashamed of myself that I let my past pull me so far back into the dark that I couldn't control it, but more importantly...

I felt like was afraid of my father.

I never wanted to see that side of him again. I managed to fuck things up so bad and it hasn't even been a month with him and Emma. How am I supposed to act around him now? Would I still be around for me to worry how to act. Was he going to kick me out? Get rid of me and say, "I don't want to deal with this shit."

I untangled myself from Rory and went to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I didn't like what I saw. My eyes were puffy from all the crying, my hair was a mess and my arms...

There were some slight bruise marks from Will from last night. I have had worse from Justin but...I never thought Will would ever...

I pushed the thought out of my head and turned on the sink. I splashed some cold water on my face and combed my hair. I went back to my room and Rory was still sleeping. I looked around thinking what I should do when I saw something by my door.

I bent down and picked up the note that had been slid under the door, it was in Emma's writing.

**We decided to let you spend the day at home and rest** I looked at my clock. Shit it was 10:30

**But later tonight we will all have a talk about last night **Great. I was really not looking forward to that family meeting

**Get some rest~Love Emma & Will**

I scrubbed my face with hands and let out a long sigh. I'd worry about tonight when they came home, then I'd deal with what I'd have to do. I walked back over to the bed and crawled back into Rory's arms. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

"It's 10:30" I whispered into his chest. I heard him groan,

"Who needs McKinley anyway." He sighed and kissed the top of my head. I smiled against him.

"Want some pancakes for breakfast." I lazily asked him as I snuggled against him

He moaned, "Jesus yes!" He exclaimed and I started laughing against him.

Thank god I had him.

* * *

Rory stayed with me all day. All we did was hang out, eat and watch movies.

We were in my room when we heard the front door open and close. For some reason my heart started to beat faster. When someone knocked on my door I jumped a little.

"Lucia, are you in there?" Emma asked me through the door

"Yeah, everything ok Emma?" I stammered out

"Will and I feel we just need to talk about what happened last night." She said quietly, "Could you please come into the living room?"

I swallowed my nerves, "Yeah, I'll...I'll be right out." I heard her footsteps retreat. I grabbed Rory's hand out of pure nerves and fear, he looked into my eyes,

"I'll be here when you come back." I gave him a small smile and hugged him. I slowly got up off the bed, opened the door and made my way to the living room. I stood in the entry way nervously looking around the room and saw Will and Emma on the couch noticing me as I walked into the room. I swallowed and looked down at the floor when Will looked at me.

"Lucia we need to talk about last night. Could you please take a seat." Will asked me quietly, I didn't say anything but just nodded and sat down not looking at them.

"Now what happened last night was...a mistake Lucia I hope you know that." Will started, but I just kept looking at the floor too nervous to move, so I just nodded.

"Lucia will you please look at me?" He asked me softly, I raised my head and met his eyes. They were full of pain, "I hope you know that what I did last night I will never do again. I hope you know that." Will seemed to be pleading with me, "I just lost my temper a bit, and things were said that shouldn't have been said, but I want you to know that I never will hurt you or raise my voice like that again." He sounded desperate, like he was disgusted with himself.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line." I said quietly, "But please don't kick me out, I'll be good from now on."

They looked surprised at what I had said, "What makes you think we would kick you out?" Emma asked me dumbfounded

"Because of last night." I said simply. Will got up to come over to me, but without thinking I tensed as he got closer. I felt kind of bad because he saw me change and decided to kneel in front of me.

"Lucia things may be rough right now, but we would never kick you out. You're my daughter and we want you here." I didn't know what to say, his words didn't help sooth me much. I still felt like I was on thin ice, like something else was coming.

"But there are still consequences to be had after yesterdays charade with you and Marley." Bingo. There it was, "It hurt me that you would use me and Glee to get back at someone in such a public humiliating way. So we've decided that you're grounded for two weeks, no friends can come over and you can only leave the house for school and emergencies. And you have to spend the two weeks with me and the Glee club everyday performing and participating." He told me sternly.

My eyes went wide, "You're making me sing and participate in something I really don't want to do?" I asked him flabbergasted, "Will I don't want to be in Glee."

"I know, but that's why I am doing this. You need to see that there is so much more to Glee than you can imagine, and you just might end up liking it after two weeks." I looked at him still thinking this was so unfair, "There's no changing my mind about this Lucia, you will be expected to perform, sing and dance; participate with everyone and be civil with everyone."

My mouth was open in shock, "I...I but..." Will cut me off, "No if, ands, or buts Lucia. You're doing this and there is no way of getting out of it. Be expected to sing starting tomorrow. Now go wash up for dinner." He said firmly

I got up and stormed out of the room and slammed the door in anger startling Rory. I flopped down on my bed in an frustrated huff.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked me

"My sentence is Glee." I spit out, "For two freaking weeks starting tomorrow!" I bitterly told him

"Welcome to Glee then." He sarcastically told me causing me to throw a pillow at him.

* * *

"You know it might not be that bad?" Marley suggested to me after I told her what happened last night. I rolled my eyes in frustration,

"Except for the fact that I'm being forced to participate in something that I don't want to do. For reasons that you and Rory only know about. _And Sam... _I thought to myself.

"But this may be the bonding time you and Will really need? It could help you guys get closer." She smiled at me, I knew she was trying to just help but I still didn't feel any better.

I let out a long sigh and closed my locker door and looped her arm through mine, "Time to go spend some quality time with Daddy." I said sarcastically but she just laughed,

"And me."

"Me too." Rory come up behind us and put his shoulders around the both of us as we made our way to the choir room.

"Damn you Irish are a sneaky bunch." I joked looking over at Marley who smiled at the comment.

"Of course we are. How else do you think I would be able to sneak into your room every night." He smirked which caused all of us to laugh out loud as we walked into the choir room, causing everyone to look at us.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I think Marley and Rory could tell because they both grabbed my hands and led me to three seats in the back row on the risers. I passed by Sam and gave him a small smile and he smiled back; I realized we still hadn't talked about the other night in his truck.

Will walked into the room accompanied by man who was taller than him. He had spiky deep brown; almost thick black hair. He had deep brown eyes, and some freckles on his face. He was dressed in jeans, a dressed shirt rolled up to the elbows and a thin tie. He was cute, in an adorable kind of way. _Not like Sam though_

Woah where did that come from?! My mind kept getting away from me lately and onto Sam.

"Lucia if you could come to the front of the room please." Will asked me but didn't really ask just told me. I took a deep breath and got up from my chair to join Will at the front of the room. The tall guy sort of wandered off the side of the room where the kids were sitting.

"Now I'm sure all of you know my daughter Lucia. She will be shadowing us for two weeks. Participating, singing and dancing with us in Glee. I think she will fit in great and might join us permanently. Isn't that right Lucia?" He asked me like I was child, I bit my lip to keep from screaming and simply nodded with a fake ass smile plastered on my face.

"Since I know you're so eager to get started I thought you could sing for us today." Will smiled at me, God he must be having a blast with this while _I_ was digging my nails into my fists to keep from punching something or someone, "So I have personally selected a song for you." Will went over to his bag and pulled out sheet music for me.

He handed it to me and took a seat in the front row, the tall guy sat next to him. Christ I hated this. Two weeks it was just two weeks.

"Whenever you're ready." Will told me.

I looked down at the sheet music. Suddenly my chest felt tight. It felt like I couldn't breathe. Why is the paper shaking? It took me a moment to realize that _I_ was shaking and I couldn't stop. Tears started to blur my vision.

"Lucia." I heard three worried voices say at the same time, but I couldn't think, I couldn't move.

"Let It Be." I whispered to myself and I was instantly took hold by the memory.

* * *

_"What do you mean you have cancer?" I asked my mother. This had to...it couldn't be, "No I don't believe you. It's not true." I shook my head like a stubborn child._

_"Lucia..." She softly tried to speak but I cut her off,_

_"No they're lying! It's not true." I shouted in rage, "You don't have cancer you're perfectly fine." I shouted at her. She looked so sad. Mom started to come towards me but I shook her off,_

_"No it's not true! They're wrong." I said defeated tears streaming down my face. I collapsed onto the floor and my mother gathered me into her arms. _

_"It will be alright baby." She whispered. I felt her kiss the top of my head rocking us back and forth. I grasped her tighter,_

_"Mommy please don't go. You can't leave me! Promise not to leave me Mommy." I sobbed into her. This can't be happening. _

_"It will be alright baby, It will be ok." She sounded so calm, how could she be this calm._

_I heard her start to hum one of her favorite songs, I knew she was about to sing._

_When I find myself in times of trouble_  
_ Mother Mary comes to me_  
_ Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_ And in my hour of darkness_  
_ She is standing right in front of me_  
_ Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_ And when the broken hearted people_  
_ Living in the world agree_  
_ There will be an answer, let it be_  
_ For though they may be parted_  
_ There is still a chance that they will see_  
_ There will be an answer, let it be_  
_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Yeah there will be an answer, let it be_  
_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Ah let it be, yeah let it be_  
_ Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_ And when the night is cloudy_  
_ There is still a light that shines on me_  
_ Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_  
_ I wake up to the sound of music,_  
_ Mother Mary comes to me_  
_ Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_ Yeah let it be, let it be_  
_ Let it be, yeah let it be_  
_ Oh there will be an answer, let it be_  
_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Let it be, yeah let it be_  
_ Oh there will be an answer, let it be_  
_ Let it be, let it be_  
_ Ah let it be, yeah let it be_  
_ Whisper words of wisdom, let it be _

_I held her tighter; tears streaming down my face._

_"Let it be Lucia."_

* * *

"Lucia." I kept hearing my name more clearly but I didn't matter.

I let the paper go and drift to the floor. I looked up at Rory and Marley, their faces breaking in my pain. They knew why I couldn't sing this song.

I had told them about that day.

"I'm sorry...I can't sing this." I sobbed and ran from the room. I flung open the door into the empty hallway. My chest felt tight I leaned against the lockers and sobbed loudly at what had just happened. The door opened and I saw Marley and Rory run out to me. I went to them and wrapped myself in their open arms.

"Shhh. Lucia just try and calm down." Rory whispered to me

"It's ok, we're hear." Marley said

"I...can't...breathe." I hiccupped between sobs

"Then breathe with me ok." Marley pulled back so I could look at her, she grasped her hands in mind. She started to take deep even breaths that I copied and soon I felt better and my chest started to untightened.

Rory pulled the handkerchief out from his shirt pocket and handed it to me.

"How chivalrous." I lightly joked trying to pick up the mood while I wiped my eyes. He just smiled and kissed my forehead. The door opened and we all turned to see Will come out into the hallway looking worried.

"Lucia are you ok? What happened in there?" He asked a bit distressed

"I'm sorry Will, but...I can't sing that song." I truthfully told him not looking up at him.

There was a pause, "It has something to do with her doesn't it." He softly asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. I wiped the rest of the tears from my eyes and handed Rory back his handkerchief.

"Rory, can you take Lucia home please." Will turned to ask him

"No." I said in a clear voice, "I am going back in and singing. Well singing a different song at least."

They all looked a bit taken back at my standing.

"Lucia you don't have to do that." Will tried to say to me.

"No, if I am going to be forced into doing this for two weeks then I am going to do it Damnit!" I said with such force it startled them a bit, "My mother taught me to stand and not back down. Reynolds don't give up."

Marley squeezed my hand and pulled me into a hug which Rory quickly joined. After a moment I looked at Will,

"Let's do this." I said and started off into the choir room all of them trailing behind me. I made my way to the front of the room and tried not to notice how quiet everyone got when I came back into the room only making me more nervous.

I waited till Will, Rory and Marley sat down before I spoke, "Sorry for that...breakdown; but after what happened it's hard sometimes to try and not lose your mind here and there." I awkwardly joked, "But sometimes...certain things trigger certain memories. As you can see I won't be singing the Beatles catalogue anytime soon." I joked again getting a few smiles from people in the room which helped.

"Anyway, I came here to sing so that's what I'll be doing." I walked over to the band and whispered the song I just felt I had to sing to everyone and more importantly to Will. They waited till I sat down on the stool in the front of the room before the strumming of the guitar began,

_Phone rings_  
_ Don't wanna pick it up_  
_ I'm so scared_  
_ I'm gonna say too much_  
_ I tip toe around your questions_  
_ Why you gotta dig so deep?_

**I look at Will and shake my head. This was for him.**

_ Tears fall_  
_ And the glasses break_  
_ Inside these walls_  
_ The floor boards shake_  
_ But from outside_  
_ It's alright_  
_ Long as you looking from fifty feet_

**I wish he would have stayed a little bit father away so I could have kept my walls up.**

_ I been trying trying_  
_ Hold my head up high_  
_ I been lying lying_  
_ Keeping it all inside_  
_ Trying not to trust you, yeah_  
_ Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?_

_ I'm done, I give up_  
_ I don't wanna pretend no more_  
_ That's it, so what?_  
_ I've lost a friend before_  
_ Gonna say it like it is_  
_ No more wondering "What if?"_  
_ That ain't the way you oughta live_  
_ Cause I don't want you to love me_  
_ If you don't wanna love me for me_

**This was my way of pleading with my father; try and make him understand who I really was. I was so tired of tiptoeing wondering what was going to become of me.**

_ Cause I don't want you to love me_  
_ If you don't wanna love me for me_

_ A doll house is all that you could see_  
_ But it's so far from my reality_  
_ I got problems, I got issues_  
_ Sometimes it's all too much for me_  
_ Wrap it up with a pretty little bow_  
_ But there are some things you can't sugarcoat_  
_ So I give it to you anyway_  
_ Even though it won't taste so sweet_

**I could see tears forming in Will's eyes. He was realizing this was the deepest raw of me I wanted him to see and realize. That I wasn't ok. I was so fucking broken.**

_ I been trying trying_  
_ Hold my head up high_  
_ I been lying lying_  
_ Keeping it all inside_  
_ Maybe I could trust you, yeah_  
_ Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?_

_ I'm done, I give up_  
_ I don't wanna pretend no more_  
_ That's it, so what?_  
_ I've lost a friend before_  
_ Gonna say it like it is (I'm gonna say it like it is)_  
_ No more wondering "What if?"_  
_ That ain't the way you oughta live_  
_ Cause I don't want you to love me_  
_ If you don't wanna love me for me_

_ Sick of all the fighting_  
_ All the slamming of the doors_  
_ The pain, the parents, too deep to ignore_  
_ Step back, step back_  
_ Can you see it through my eyes?_  
_ I know, I know_  
_ It may be a surprise_  
_ Don't wanna be perceived for something that I'm not_  
_ Just wanna be accepted for the little that I got_  
_ If you could see me now in my glass house_  
_ Not ready to let you in_  
_ Oh, yeah yeah._  
_ Not ready to let you in_

**Please. Please see me for me Daddy. Please understand me, the little of me I feel I have left. **

_ I'm done, I give up_  
_ I don't wanna pretend no more_  
_ That's it, so what?_  
_ I've lost a friend before_  
_ Gonna say it like it is_  
_ No more wondering "What if?"_  
_ That ain't the way you oughta live_  
_ Cause I don't want you to love me_  
_ If you don't wanna love me for me_

_ Cause I don't want you to love me_  
_ If you don't wanna love me for me_

_ Cause I don't want you to love me_  
_ If you don't wanna love me for me_

With the end of the last guitar cord I felt so emotionally exhausted. I just bared all I had to my father in one song, just trying to make him understand. Everyone in the room got up and applauded me. I was so embarrassed by the attention I started to blush.

All the kids came up to me and told me how spectacular I sounded, and how moving the performance was. Marley and Rory pulled me into them and hugged me tight. I heard Will clear is voice,

"Alright gang, I think that's enough for today." And everyone started to gather their things and head out, but I saw Sam stay back. I turned to Marley and Rory,

"You guys can go, I got to stay behind and talk to Will." Marley smiled and squeezed my hand,

"Text me if you need anything." I hugged her,

"I will Marley." I turned to Rory and gave him a quick hug.

He gave me a quick wink, "I'll see you tomorrow." I gave a small smile knowing damn well I'd see him later tonight when he came to my bedroom window.

I waited till they both walked out before I turned to Will and the tall guy who was apparently still there, "Will do you think I could have a quick minute to speak to Sam, I have to thank him for something."

"Sure, um Finn can you come with me to go see if Emma is still here." He said giving a very lame excuse, but I waited till they were gone till I turned to Sam and smiled.

"That was...amazing Lucia." He said with such truth I blushed

"Well you've seen me more than once bare my soul in song so you'd think you'd be used to it." I joked nervously remember the auditorium and the other night. I think he did too because he gave a nervous laugh.

"Listen I wanted to thank you for the other night. I know I've been really fridged towards you and you don't deserve that because you're a really nice guy; but just thank you for the other night and holding me while I cried..." I trailed off nervously avoiding his gaze. "I'm just sorry that you had to see me like that, and again today..."

"I will hold you whenever you need to cry. It takes a brave person to bare their feelings like that instead of bottling them up." He replied softly

I was surprised that he thought that," Really?"

"Yeah, it just kills me to see you like that. All I want to do is to hold you in my arms and make you feel better." He blushed, which caused me to blush thinking about me in his arms.

He rubbed his neck in a nervous manner, "Do you want to go get coffee with me?" Sam asked all flustered. I felt a thrill of excitement then I remembered...

"I would love to...but I'm grounded for two weeks because of my little 'charade' with Marley." I said disappointedly and felt worse when I saw his face fall, "But can I get a two week rain check?" I smiled

He gave a chuckle, "Absolutely." Causing me to grin at him and his cuteness..._There goes my damn mind_ _again_ I thought just as Will came back into the room.

Sam coughed, "I should head home. See you tomorrow Lucia." He smiled at me, "Bye Mr. Schue." Will waved at Sam as a walked from the room.

Will turned to the tall guy, "Finn could you give us a minute?" The tall guy apparently named Finn nodded and left to room.

I waited till he was gone till I turned to Will letting tears finally fall from my face. He stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms,

"Do you see me Daddy? Please see me, please understand who I am." I cried into his chest.

"I see you Lucia." I could hear the raw emotion, the tears in his voice.

"It's ok. I see you."


End file.
